A Pirate's Life
by Island Girls
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth and Will Turner. Commodore James Norrington. Four people whose pasts were strung together through a series of complex events. Now, their children will embark on an adventure of their own as they too seek a hidden treasure.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is joint story between GrizzlyGirl and Narnian Lily. We intend to follow the children of Commodore James Norrington, Elizabeth and Will Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow on an adventure of their own. We appreciate your reviews and hope to hear from you! Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. **

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me_

Shortly after the day Commodore James Norrington almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann and William Turner were wed. The union was a happy one and caused joy in the hearts of many, Governor Swann included. Although Commodore Norrington's pride was severely wounded, he managed to move on in his life. Three years after the incident with Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl, James Norrington wed a Lady from Britain, Madison Aster. He was quite happy with his new wife, and nearly managed to forget the unpleasant situation that had occurred with Elizabeth several years before. Soon, Madison gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom the Norringtons named James Norrington II. Two years after his birth, Elizabeth Turner became with child and soon the Turners were parents to Cassandra Turner, or Cassie. The two children were raised within the same social setting and became fast friends despite the rocky past the two families shared.

While the Turners and Norringtons were creating happy, civilized lives, Captain Jack Sparrow was making full use of his ship, the _Black Pearl_. The ship made port across the Caribbean, Africa, and eventually made way to Asia. During the stay in Asia, Jack Sparrow made the acquaintance of one of the women, and eventually, she returned to the Caribbean with him, escaping the oppression of her government. Her name was Amaya Otosoko.

After Jack barbarically left Amaya in Tortuga, Anamaria provided her with the basic necessities required for life. A year after the birth of Cassandra Turner, a baby girl was born to Amaya. The father was none other than Jack Sparrow, Captain of the _Black Pearl._

For the first five years of her life, Robyn Sparrow was brought up happily by her mum. Her life crashed down around her ears the day the Plague took Amaya's life. Anamaria, still relatively close to the Asian woman, took the child and presented her to Jack. At first, Jack refused, claiming that a life at sea wasn't meant for a small girl, even if she was his daughter. Furious, Anamaria tricked Jack into taking Robyn, and I won't say that rum wasn't involved. When Jack returned to the captain's quarters after setting sail, he found Robyn asleep on his bed, salty tear tracks on her cheeks. Although grudgingly and bitterly, he accepted the role of a father.

Meanwhile, a year after the birth of Robyn Sparrow, the Turners were blessed with a son, Forester Turner. So, four incredibly different people, with pasts complexly entwined, shared another thing besides their adventurous past: they were parents.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: So, this is the first true chapter of our story. It is in the eyes of Robyn Sparrow, written by grizzlygirl. The story will be alternating between Robyn's point of view, and Cassandra Turner's point of view. (Written by Narnian Lily) We understand that this is a new story, so a lot of reviews are unlikey, the input would be fabulous. In additon, we are searching for a beta, so if anyone is interested, let us know. We apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Hey, that's what school is for! Anyhow, we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. We do, however, own Cassandra, Forrester, James II, and Robyn. So don't steal them. Grr. **

**Chapter One**

I woke to the gentle tossing of the sea's waves and rolled over, trying to get back to resume my slumber. I shifted in my bed, attempting to find the ideal spot. My eyes fluttered closed, but a loud crash above me caused my eyes to fly open. The crew had obviously begun their work in full and I shoved the pillow over my head, wishing to return to the happier world that I had created for myself. "Robyn Sparrow! It's time to wake up, love." I groaned as I heard my dad's voice holler below deck for me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and decided to get out of bed. I hurriedly threw on a pair of breeches and a top lying on the floor by my bed and pulled my long black hair back with a kerchief.

I ran into the galley where the crew got their food and sat down on a stool. "Oy! Cookie!" I grinned at the gruff cook. He gave me a small smile of his own and continued to create our breakfast, a chunky substance that looked like mush. "What time do you suppose it is?" I asked conversationally. He shrugged and I bit back a chipper grin. Our cook was most definitely not a morning person. "I'm terribly hungry," I whined. It was our daily game. I would attempt to make him talk in the morning. He resisted each of my many strategies, generally, I knew from experience, that complaints were what spurred his sharp reply. For some odd reason, it caused me great joy.

"It's comin', hold on just a minute," the gruff cook stated. I beamed at him and he sat a bowl of what looked to be mush in front of me. Although some of the _distinguished _people I had encountered on my journeys with my father would not dare eat such an atrocity, I did not hesitate. I quickly scooped up a large lump of mush and shoveled it into my mouth, sighing contently as the empty pit that was my stomach began to fill. I finished the bowl off in moments and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Thanks Cookie," I said before taking the striding up the steps into the bright sunlight of the day.

I was greeted by the sight of about thirty pirates all doing some sort of odd job or another. The sun beat down upon the wooden deck of _The Pearl _and I shielded my eyes against the sun. The deep blue sea stretched as far as eye could see and I inhaled a deep breath of salty, ocean air. A light breeze ruffled the silky, black hairs that had escaped my kerchief and our sails lagged for the lack of wind. Today was going to be a slow day.

The grunts of the men around me brought me away from my loving thoughts of the ocean. A man with dark hair strode up to me, beads clacking from within his mess of long, dark brown hair. He appeared rather tipsy at first, but soon gained his footing and planted himself in front of me. "Hello, love. I see you've managed to haul yourself out of your sweet slumber."

I rolled my eyes at the man who was my father. "Already been in the ship's rum supplies? Dad, you know that the men are on ration! We're not supposed reach port for several more days!"

He leaned in conspiratorially, "Quiet, Robyn! If the men hear you, there'll be a mutiny. Besides, what's the point of being the captain of the fastest ship in the Caribbean if you can't have rum when you want it?"

I grinned and chortled for it was indeed true. My father was Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the _Black Pearl_, and the most feared pirate throughout the Caribbean. "I suppose, but Dad, what are you going to do when we run out of rum?"

This seemed to shock him for he towered to his full height and muttered, "Rum? Gone?"

I didn't say anything for although our relationship had progressed much in the past eleven years, we still didn't see eye to eye on many things. I knew that Jack resented me at times, after all, he never wanted a daughter, but at other times, he showed a irritatingly strong overprotective side. Many people find it unbelievable that the notorious Jack Sparrow has a daughter. In fact, seeing me only increases their doubt, but why shouldn't it? I am a half-blooded Asian girl at the young age of sixteen, and Jack is a forty-something pirate hardened by years at sea.

"Love, are you still with us?" I snapped out of my reverie and returned my attention to Dad. "Today you can swab the deck," he pointed to where he wanted me to begin.

I shrugged, accustomed to the difficult labor aboard a functioning ship. "I'm on it, Dad." He nodded his head a set off in another direction, his dealings with me complete.

I quickly found a mop and bucket and began my work. As I moved the mop back and forth on the smooth wooden my mind drifted. I remembered very faintly the days of having my mum around, of always getting tucked into bed and told I was loved. Although I have greatly enjoyed living on the ship and learning the ways of the pirates, I miss my old life. I wiped my face with the back of my hand. My hand came away sweat-soaked. The sun was in full force and showing no mercy. After I finished the portion of the deck I had been assigned, I went down the stairs to the main deck and stared into the crystal water, waiting for the ship to stop. I knew that today, seeing as we were lacking wind, we were bound to be stopping soon. I watched as the waves lapped up against the barnacle infested wood and silver fish darted about the ship.

Slowly, the ship came to halt. I turned to find Jack, positive that he would be issuing orders of some sort. Finding him at the helm, I waited for him to acknowledge my presence. He adjusted his hat on his head and looked at me, irritation flitting across his face. "Um… hello, Dad. I was wondering, since we've stopped, if I might take a swim with the fishies." He nodded, appearing relieved that I didn't want anything from _him_. I smiled, and rushed below deck to my quarters. I changed into a simple cotton shirt and breeches and sought out Mr. Gibbs. It was necessary to tell another crew member where I was so that Jack wouldn't leave without me. I had learned from experience. Finally, I was able to dive into the crisp water.

I shrieked when I surfaced. The water was icy and the chill made me shiver. I swam around on the port side of the ship, relishing in the icy feeling that surrounded me. After a quarter of an hour, I climbed out of the water, using a ladder. I recalled the first time Jack had taught me how to swim and smiled fondly. I climbed to the top and leapt back on deck. I shook my head like a dog, spraying the nearby crew members with water. The guffawed at me and I shot the playful glares. "Cold, lass?" One man asked me. I nodded, biting back a smile. I knew that had I not been the captain's daughter, I would be subjected to many crude, suggestive remarks. Rather, the crew had become a surrogate family to me and strangely enough, I loved them all dearly.

I practiced swordplay for the rest of the afternoon, thankful that the water was still, enabling me to work on my footwork. I had learned early on how to use a pistol and now, several of the pirates had taken it upon themselves to teach me swordplay. Jack had insisted that I learn to defend myself in case the ship was ever attacked. I stumbled several times, and dropped my sword more times than satisfactory, but overall, I was proud of my progress. When my arms began to ache I climbed into the crow's nest. When I had first arrived on the ship eleven year ago, the swaying crow's nest had terrified me. Now, I found serenity and solitude there. I watched the horizon remain the same distance away as the sun began to set. The cloudless sky was soon a painting of pink and orange streaks. My eyes traveled to the decks below me and they fell on Jack.

Despite being related by blood, my dad and I aren't always very close. There are even times when I don't feel comfortable referring to him as my father. Yes, we had our moments in which we couldn't seem any closer, but it seemed more often than not, we were at odds. I loved the times in which there was peace. We jested and he appeared to truly care. Soon, the ring of the dinner bell sounded, and I scurried down with the agility of the famous monkey, Jack.

Dinner was a rowdy affair, as it generally was. The men good-heartedly complained of the rations in rum and Dad and I exchanged a smile. After dinner I played cards with several members of the crew. We cheered and slapped each other on the back, enjoying the camaraderie. I won the first three games, but then lost to Mr. Cotton. Although being unable to speak, as he had his tongue removed many years before, Mr. Cotton was an excellent card player and had taught me many tricks. Even though I had been playing cards for years, Mr. Cotton could still beat in a heartbeat. Soon, I began to yawn and the men began to make light hearted jokes about my youth and need for sleep. I swatted them off, but knew they were right. Finally, I slapped my cards onto the make-shift table and rose. "G'night, men!" I shouted tiredly.

"G'night, Robyn" the gruff men responded. I gave a small wave a disappeared from the hammock-filled room. I entered my own small quarters and removed my outer clothing. I took off my boots and fell into my bed. I smiled happily and lay awake for several minutes thinking of my life. Finally, I fell asleep thinking of Jack, my mother, and the sea.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Another chapter! Hurray! This one is written by Narnian Lily and in the perspective of Cassandra. I don't know if updates will continue to be as rapid as they are right now, but reviews might help us along. Honestly, no one is reviewing. It would be FABULOUS if you would drop us a quick line. Anyhow, we present you chapter two -- well, the disclaimer-- then chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. We do own Cassandra, Robyn, James, and Forrester. And I think that Grizzlygirl owns a POTC poster. **

**Chapter 2**

I finished the final words of my letter and signed my name with a flourish. "Cassandra Jane Turner." Glancing over the letter once more, I nodded primly and sealed it with my family's wax seal.

"Are you done with that letter yet? I don't have all day, Cassie."

I averted my gaze from the sealed letter and glared at my fifteen year old brother, Forester Turner. "I'll be ready when I'm done, Forester."  
He returned my glare and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe of my room. "Well, might you hurry it up? I promised George that I would meet him when the clock strikes three. That's in forty-five minutes."  
I picked up the letter, and daintily lifted myself from my seat, shifting my gown in order to prevent any potential wrinkles. "You don't have to take me. I _am _two years older than you. I'm perfectly capable of delivering this letter myself. Although it would be nice to walk, I suppose I could have Henry drive me. Of course then, if Mum or Dad need to be driven somewhere, they will most definitely miss Henry. But I wouldn't worry, if you explain to them that you absolutely _had_ to meet George there ought to be no problems."

Forrester glared at me again. "Well then, are you done lecturing me?"

I smiled smugly, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Then let's go." He turned and strode out of the room. I gathered my skirts, picked up my letter, and trotted out of the room behind Forrester, immensely proud of myself. I knew that although Forrester talked tough, he didn't want the consequences that would accompany the actions he spoke of.

I quickly walked down the stairs, trying to be as ladylike as possible. When I reached the foyer, he was standing at the door, hands behind his back. I donned my hat and adjusted my skirts. Forrester offered me his arm and I marveled that he was nearly as tall as me. "So, who precisely is this letter for. You haven't yet informed me where we're going."

I offered him a shrug, "I wanted to personally deliver the invitation to next week's supper to James."

Forrester rolled his eyes. "Oh Cassie, is that all? Why do _you _have to deliver it?"

I shrugged again. "I wanted to walk, I suppose."

He cocked and eyebrow, "Or maybe you wanted to see a certain gentleman."

I swatted at his arm, "That's not it. James is only a good friend. I've known him since I was a babe. Anyhow, he's two years older than me. It's not at all appropriate."

Forrester grinned at me, "Just because it isn't appropriate doesn't mean you haven't thought about it."

I gasped indignantly. "Forrester Turner, what a horrid thing to say!"

He shrugged, "It's not much different then Mum and Admiral Norrington. He was nearly twice her age!"

"But she didn't marry him. Stop with speculations Mr. Turner. You're only digging yourself into a deep pit." He shrugged and we lapsed into a silence.

Port Royal contained the hustle and bustle of any seaside town. In the distance, I could see the masts of the large ships docked on our port. Far off, a ship was sailing from Port Royal and toward the mysterious horizon. The hot, Caribbean sun beat down upon my exposed neck and I attempted to position my hat in order to shield it. The murmur of several different languages and the whinny of horses filled the air. Carriages rushed past, the rolling wheels clattering on the stone rode. A dog barked in the distance, and I thought I heard the wail of a child. Distinguished men and women chatted on corners and merchants attempted sell their goods at an extraordinarily high price. I sniffed the air, and found the Forrester and I were passing bakery. The smell of fresh bread made my mouth water and I silently berated myself for wishing for food so shortly after afternoon tea. Beneath the racket of daily life, the sea could be heart crashing against the rocks and lapping against the docked boats. As we passed the bakery, the common smell of horses and salt water filled the air. I sighed contentedly. I loved Port Royal, and I knew no other life.

Forrester and I soon arrived at the Norrington residence. We knocked on the door and were promptly escorted in by the maid, Melinda. I gave her a small smile. "We wish to see Mr. Norrington." Melinda gave a crisp curtsey, led us into the sitting room, and then trotted off in search of my friend. Forrester and I stood in the sitting room for several minutes, an awkward silence pressing against the steady ticking of the large clock.

Forrester shot me a look and said, "Why don't you just go up to his bedroom? You've been here dozens of times."

I sighed and turned so I was facing Forrester. "You just don't understand the etiquette required for a young lady of our social standing."

Forrester rolled his eyes. "I thought that when you finished lessons with your governess you'd get back to being fun. I was most definitely wrong. It appears that that old windbag finally rubbed off on you."

I felt my cheeks flame. "Forrester Adam Turner! How dare you speak that way of Mrs. Ruthington. She was a dear old lady and, yes, I admit, I wasn't entirely pleasant when my lessons began, but I learned to love the woman and will not tolerate you talking of her in such a fashion!" I stamped my foot on the ground and abruptly turned away from Forrester with a loud "hmph." My eyes widened when I noticed James Norrington II standing at the foot of the stairs, smiling softly.

"Forgive me, am I interrupting something?"

My cheeks reddened even more and I bit my lip. "Um… no… of course not, James. Forrester and I were just discussing er… something."

James nodded knowingly, "I see."

I gave a quick nod and took a step toward the nineteen year old. "I wanted to bring you this invitation," The worlds came tumbling out of my mouth in a rush, "I know that it would have been easier to send Henry, but I wanted to see you and figured that a breath of fresh air wouldn't hurt. Of course if I've disturbed you, I'm terribly sorry. I suppose we'll just be going now and--"

"Cassie."

My words were halted by James' stern voice and twinkling eyes. "You've not disturbed me a bit. In fact, I've something I'd like to discuss with you."

I felt something inside me rise slightly and gave a small smile. "Well, then I suppose I'm glad that I came."

James rolled his eyes, looking terribly like Forrester for a moment. "You know you're always welcome here, Cassie. My parents adore you and I don't dislike you to much myself."

"Yes… well, I don't dislike you horribly either." My voice had softened and I felt my heart speed up.

"Ahem." My eyes snapped toward Forrester and I felt an overwhelming rush of embarrassment engulf me.

"Um… what was it that you wanted to discuss, James."

He remained standing and gestured for me to do the same. "It's a long story and I'd prefer to tell it in the gardens."

I rose and took his extended arm graciously. We prepared to exit the room when I remembered Forrester. "Wait, James. What about Forrester."

He appeared befuddled for a brief second and the said, "I suppose he ought to come too. What I want to tell you concerns both of you." Forrester and I exchanged curious glances and then James led us out into the gardens.

Once we had settled on a bench near some lovely smelling roses, James cleared his throat. "Of course you know that we've known each other since our childhood," I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this, "and I've known Forrester since his birth." Forrester glowered at James, as he never liked being reminded of his young age. "We all know that our parents-- well at least my father and your parents-- have known each other for much longer."

I nodded again, "James, where are you going with this?"

He held up a hand and continued the story. "What would you say if I told you of a cursed treasure."

Forrester's eyes lit up, but I remained incredulous. "James aren't we a tad too old for fairy tales?"

He exhaled, frustrated. "Cassie, you're going to have to hear the entire story. Now please, no more interruptions."

Somewhere in the distance, thunder sounded and I started at the quick change in the weather. "Oughtn't we go in? It seems as if it's going to rain."

James shook his head firmly. "No one can hear what I'm telling you. Especially not my father. He doesn't know that I know."

"Know what?" Forrester asked excitedly.

"Would you both just be quiet for several minutes!" Forrester and I exchanged startled looks, but remained silent. "That's better. Thank-you." The sun became blocked by dark thunder clouds and I rubbed my arms at the odd chill. "As I was saying, there was a cursed treasure. It was Aztec gold, discovered by Cortez himself. Anyone who took a piece out of the chest was cursed. These men could not experience any feelings. They could not die." I gasped and my eyes darted around nervously. James continued. "Their curse did not end until every single piece was returned to the chest. Somehow, our parents became caught up in this. I do not know how, for I discovered this through my father's journal. There were only mentions of your parents." James turned red and I couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the full truth. "My father said that they cooperated with… pirates." I gasped.

"Amazing!" Forrester exclaimed.

"But my father and mother would never work with pirates!" I exclaimed.

James placed a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't believe it either. But then I found this." He pulled several scraps of paper out of his jacket and I leaned over his arm to look at it. I nearly fainted.

In his hand were three papers issuing a warrant of arrest for Mother, Father, Admiral Norrington, and a fourth man. "This… this can't be!" I cried, wringing my hands violently.

"Look," said Forrester, excitement emanating from his voice, "Mum and Dad are to go to jail for 'affiliation with pirates' and Admiral Norrington's got it for 'intentionally freeing a pirate.'"

I placed a hand on my forehead. "I don't believe it."

"I didn't want to either," James said comfortingly, "But you oughtn't worry, they've been granted clemency."

"Why are you telling us this now?"  
James bit his lip, "I dunno. I suppose I figured it was something you needed to know. Don't tell Mr. and Mrs. Turner that you know this. Also, I have an odd feeling that something is about to happen." I nodded, feeling faint. I leaned my head on Forrester's shoulder, but he shrugged me off.

"Who's that fourth man?" Forrester asked curiously, still not affected by the fact that our parents were criminals.

James lowered his voice. "Have you ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
The sky flashed brightly as lighting struck and thunder rolled. I fainted.

**Review? Pretty Please?**


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: all right, so this is Grizzly Girl's chapter, and I, Narnian Lily, edited it at like 12:30 am so with all the grammar mistakes, (Which there might be a lot of) forgive us! Anyhow, we're still searching for a beta, so if you're interested, drop us a PM. um... I think that's about it. The plot thickens in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own it.**

**Chapter Three**

I rubbed my eyes and jumped out of bed, grabbing a knife on my nightstand. I leapt to my feet and gave a small cry. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and felt my cheeks redden. It had only been a nightmare. I pulled out a small picture of my mum for my trunk and gazed at it for a moment. She was so pretty. Although I enjoyed the life of a carefree pirate, I was secretly glad that I had inherited her looks. I am not usually a vain person, but I must say they come in handy when teasing the young men we see when we port. A loud thud startled me and I tumbled from my seat on my bed. "Bats!" I shrieked. I went flying to the floor and let loose a string of colorful words I had learned from the crew. I picked myself up off the wooden planks and tenderly returned the picture of Mum to the trunk.

I darted up the stairs, feeling that the ship had stopped moving. We had docked in Tortuga. I let a grin spread across my face. Although the open sea is where my home, it is a fun and exciting change to be on land. I love meeting different people and exploring the different towns, although Dad always manages to saddle me with an escort. Sometimes, if they're inexperienced, I can lose them and then it's just the town and me.

I leaned over the rail on starboard side and felt the wind rustle my covered hair. I let my eyes scan the shore for a brief second before I ran back down the stairs, jumping over the last four. I entered my room and stood in front of the small mirror I had had Jack purchase for me a couple years ago. I took off the usual kerchief wrapped around my head and brushed my hair out. It reaches about halfway down my back and is as black as a starless night out at sea. I retied the kerchief and donned a vest. Before going back up to the main deck I slipped a few knives into their usual hiding places: one went into the crook of my back, I had one hidden in each of my boots, and my two wrist knives were tied securely. Growing up on a pirate ship, I had learned that you can never be too careful while around strangers.

I resumed my watch on starboard as the crew bustled around me. Whenever we dock, they are very busy preparing the cargo for trade, furling the sails, and other odds and ends. I checked the hidden knives for reassurance and then attempted to sneak off of the ship. Unfortunately, Jack caught me. "Ah, Robyn, there you are!"

"Blast," I muttered sourly under my breath. "Jack, do I really need an escort today? It's only Tortuga! I've been here dozens of time and know my way around the town better than some of its drunken residents!" I scowled.

"Sorry, Love. I can't let you go frolicking about the town without and escort. You'll only get yourself into trouble." I glared at my father and waited to hear his next words. "Eddie will go with you today," I almost grinned but managed to hide it. Eddie was a man in his early thirties who was new to the pirating world. I knew that I could shake him easily once we got into the chaos of the town.

"Fine," I harrumphed, pretending to be upset. It was all apart of the plan. I knew that I couldn't let Jack see my triumph or he'd assign me a much more experienced escort. That most certainly wouldn't do. It irritated me intensely that Jack only chose to be a parent in the areas that I would prefer his absence.

"Eddie!" Jack called out above the clamor of the busy crew. Eddie strode over to where we were standing. "I would like you to go with my daughter into town. Keep an eye on her," Jack instructed.

"Aye aye, C'pn." Eddie was perfectly content with the arrangement. I knew he was hoping to pick up a lady friend in the town.

The two of us walked down the plank and into bustle of Tortuga. We walked around the streets aimlessly for a bit. When I saw that Eddie was distracted by a curvaceous redhead, I snuck off through a back alley. I made my way, with much pushing and shoving, to a pub in town. I picked a less popular one, knowing that the crew and my father would soon fill the most popular one.

I went inside and sat down at the bar, trying my best to look tough. It's required. Otherwise, I'd have hoards of trouble with men wanting me to be their pretty little plaything. "I'll have some rum." I told the man at the counter. Although I didn't approve of the mass quantities of alcohol that Jack consumed, I couldn't help but share some of his love for the stuff. Of course he never let me near any, so when we we're at port, I get my fill. I slid a bronze coin across the counter and the man scurried off to get my drink.

"Hullo beautiful," a drunken sailor plunked his giant mass down beside me. I took in his appearance, long snarled dirty blonde hair, an overgrown beard, and hands that I knew could suddenly become much more dangerous if given the wrong message.

"Hullo, Barnaclface," I snarled meanly.

"Ya don't really mean that? Do ya, Sweet thing?"  
"No, you're right. _This _is what I really mean," I replied. I told him my true feelings of the matter in words Mum would hate to hear me say, although I had learned many of them from her.

"Fine, fine, I can take a hint," the sloshed man slurred, "If you change your mind, I'll be over there." he pointed tipsily to the corner. He staggered off and I crossed my arms over my chest, muttering incoherently.

"Hullo love, is this man giving you trouble?" I looked up and gulped. It was Jack. He would not be happy about the abandonment of my escort. He looked as if something was wrong as he watched the man's retreating figure.

"Oh Jack, sorry about that. Me and Eddie kinda got separated." He didn't seem to care.

"Follow me, Robyn. We're leaving."

I got up hastily, shoving my bar stool back, "Where are we going, Jack?"

He said nothing for a minute and then said, "To visit some friends. We don't have time for chit chat, Robyn, get moving."

I had never seen Jack in such a rush before. "What friends?" I questioned.

Jack didn't break his stride and I matched his long steps two of my shorter ones. "Robyn, I don't need this at the very moment. I would very much prefer if you'd keep your mouth shut!" I winced at the sharp tone in his voice and followed him out of the bar and back to the Black Pearl. I was mystified. We had never stayed for such a short time when we had docked before, but I knew that this was no time to question Jack.

When we arrived back at the ship Jack walked over to and began to speak softly with a stocky man with a bearded face. "Mr. Gibbs!" I exclaimed, running over to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you again Robyn. As for me, well, just ignore me. I'm only here to do as Captain Jack commands." Mr. Gibbs was a man who-- when he was not sloshed at one of the bars in Tortuga-- spent his time on the Black Pearl helping Jack. We set sail immediately and I dozed off on the top deck. I awoke to a bright light shining in my eyes. I moaned, trying to shield my face from the early morning sun with my hands. My lips were parched and dusted in a thin powder of salt. I licked them and gagged. Looking away from the sun which was coincidently shining directly in my face, I allowed my eyes to adjust. We were entering the harbor of a city I had never seen before. It was surrounded of a fort and appeared to look like one of the English towns that Jack had pillaged all those years ago.

"Where are we?" I asked, tracking down Jack. Again, I was brushed to the side as he claimed once again we were merely going to visit some old friends of his and I ought to hurry. By the time we had docked in the port, the sunshine had been replaced by dark clouds and thunder was rolling. I glanced skeptically at the sky, not wanting to get wet, but Jack set off at a brisk pace and I had no choice but to follow.

First, we paid someone under the name of 'Mr. Smith.' I highly suspected that Jack had done something of the sort before for he handled it with precise experience. I looked around in awe. While we had been in other towns before, Jack tended to stay away from the superiorly wealthy ones. These houses were massive. We walked up to a very large, sprawling house set on top of a hill. Jack walked up the drive to the front door and knocked using the large brass knocker attached to the front door. A maid answered the door, "Yes?" she asked, not opening the door completely, a look of fear crossing her face. I couldn't blame her.

"Uh right. We're here to see William and Elizabeth Turner. That is, of course, assuming that they married. I do love weddings! Drinks all around!" I bit back a snigger and could tell the young maid was somewhere between being amused and scared. Jack waited for the maid to stand aside and then walked into the humongous house, gesturing for me to follow him. The maid led us through a huge front hall from which spanned a large curving staircase and countless hallways leading off in different directions.

We were left in a parlor and motioned to wait there. I looked around hardly believing that people lived here. Jack was friends with the occupants of this house? Things were getting very strange and I was beginning to suspect that there was a lot about Jack that I didn't yet know. I looked at an end table nearly completely covered with little trinkets, all of which I knew would fetch more than a few gold coins. I pocketed a few of them. Jack looked at me with what seemed to be a disapproving look before pocketing a few of them himself. What were we doing here?

**Don't review for a cookie. Review because you want to say something about this story. Comments appreciated. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Hola amigos! All rightey then, we are one to Chapter Four which is by Narnian Lily and is from Cassie's POV. If you don't remember, in Cassie's previous chapter, she passed out when James told her of her parents' somewhat questionable past. Don't much until after Christmas and yes, I'm sad to say, possibly January. I'm dealing with terrible finals right now, and when we get back from Christmas break, I have a terrible suspicion that Grizzly Girl, (Who is on a different schedule than me) will be entering finals as well. Anyhow, I hope y'all like this chapter and pretty please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. If we did, I highly doubt we'd be writing on this website. **

**Chapter Four**

I was running through a dense jungle, swatting at countless bugs as they tried to feast on my flesh. My legs were weak, but I had to keep running. A glance over my shoulder confirmed that I was indeed being chased by pirates. I gasped and fingered the chain around my neck. I grasped the end of the chain and found a gold medallion hanging from it. I tried to rip the necklace off of my neck, positive that these barbarians wanted this piece of crudely crafted jewelry. To my dismay, the necklace would not come off, despite how hard I yanked. A cry escaped my lips as I tripped over a protruding root and fell to the ground. "Help!" I screamed. Hope rose in my heart as Mum and Dad appeared in front of me. I reached a hand toward my father. "Dad! Help me!"

He exchanged a look with Mum and shook his head. "Sorry, Cassie, but your mother and I are helping the pirates."

I screamed and looked to Mum desperately, "Mum, please!"

She too shook her head, "Cassie, have you ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow."

I shook my head, feeling the pirates halt around us. Before I could pull myself to my feet, a voice said, "Hullo love." I stared at the boots of the man who spoke and screamed.

"Cassie! Cassie! Wake up!" My eyes sprung open. Forrester was standing at the foot of my bed.

"Forrester," I said, taking in the familiar surroundings of my bedroom, "what happened?"

A concerned smile spread across his face and he said, "James was telling us something rather important and you fainted. It was rather funny at first, James was so worried. He scooped you up and demanded you be brought home in a carriage immediately. He rode with us the entire way home. You've been in bed for approximately fifteen minutes. Mum and Dad aren't home."

I put my hand to my neck, incredibly relieved to find it bare of any jewelry. "I see," I stated carefully, my dream making me feel shaky.

"You were muttering in your sleep."

I smiled nervously. "Was I?" I looked out my window and found that the sky was nearly dark and it was raining. "What time is it, Forrester?"

He looked to the clock on the wall. "Four o'clock." I nodded and lay back into my pillows. "Cassie… uh… I know you just woke up and all, but we have two visitors."

I sat up again. "Who is it? You shouldn't have let the Norringtons come here, I'm perfectly fine. I suppose, now that they're here we ought to invite them to dinner." Forrester was shaking his head. "It's not the Norringtons?"

"No. Actually, I haven't met them. Linda escorted them to the parlor. They asked for Mum and Dad, and she said they were of a strange nature."

"And she didn't recognize them?" Forrester shook his head and I got out of bed, my dream currently forgotten. I found I was still in my dress and quickly brushed out the wrinkles. I strode to the vanity in my room and fussed at my hair for several minutes. "Do you suppose we ought to go meet them?"

Forrester pondered this for a moment and shook his head. "They asked for Mum and Dad, we shouldn't interfere. I guess the best we can do is stay out of sight and wait."

I nodded reluctantly. "I don't like having strangers here if Mum and Dad aren't home."

Forrester clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the window. "Look, Cassie, there's a new ship at the docks." I joined him at the window and found he was right.

Forrester had always loved the view from my room. It pleased him to watch the ships enter and leave the port and he loved to guess where new ships were from and what their business in Port Royal was. "This one looks rather worn, doesn't it?"

I nodded, "I've never seen sails of that color. They appear black, but that may just be a trick of the light. After all, the sky is dark."

"Maybe that's the…" he stopped and glanced at me.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Never mind. I'm sure I'm just imagining things. Will you excuse me, Cassie?" I opened my mouth to say that I'd rather he remain with me for several moments longer, but my brother had already left the room. Curious, I left my room and went to the banister.

Forrester's boots echoed in the empty house and I heard his voice call downstairs, "Linda?"

Within a moment, Linda had entered the room. "What is it, Mr. Turner?" A small smile found it's way to my face as I noted that Forrester was now taller than Linda, a maid that had cared for us as young children.

"Would you mind locking all of the doors and windows? I'll help, of course, but I just have a terrible feeling." Something surfaced in my mind as the conversation with James played throughout my mind. He had had a feeling that something was about to happen, as well. My heart began to speed up and I couldn't help but feel nervous. I pushed my thoughts out of my mind as Forrester lowered his voice and said, "Also, please lock the parlor door from the outside."

Linda's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure, Forrester? We've guests in the parlor. They're waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Turner to return."

Forrester nodded firmly. "I'm very sure, Linda. Please don't tell anyone else of this, especially not Cassie. She's having a terrible time today and I don't want to upset her anymore. I will help you lock up the house." Linda dipped into a curtsey and scurried off to oblige Forrester's request. "Oh, and Linda?" Linda stopped across the room and turned to face my brother. "Instruct all of the servants not to open the door for anyone but my parents." She nodded again and left the room. Forrester exited the other way and I sunk to the ground in a very unladylike manner.

My heart was pounding and I wrung my hands nervously. Both Forrester and James seemed to think something was about to happen. I contemplated my dream and realized that it reflected the story James had told us earlier that day. One name continually surfaced in my thoughts. For some reason, the mysterious, yet familiar name of Captain Jack Sparrow seemed to tie it all together. What was going on and who were the guests in the parlor? A gasp escaped my lips as puzzle pieces began to fall into place. I jumped to my feet and hiked my skirts up. "Forrester!" I cried, running down the stairs. "Forrester! Where are you?"

My brother came rushing into the foyer. "Cassie! What's the matter?"

I flung myself into his arms and buried my head into his shoulder. He awkwardly patted me on the back and slowly I pulled away. "I know who's in the parlor, Forrester."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Yes," I nodded firmly. "Come, we'll finish locking up the house and then we must get word to Mum and Dad that we have an er… esteemed visitor."

Forrester appeared taken aback that I had eavesdropped and glared at me. "It's not very ladylike to eavesdrop, Cassie."

I returned his glared. "Well that's too bad. If you're going to be such a brat then maybe I won't tell you who's in the parlor." We stared at each other for several seconds and then he broke away.

"This is ridiculous, Cassie. Obviously, something dangerous is happening, we need to work together, not fight." He stuck out his had, "Truce?"

I took it reluctantly, "Truce."

"Now, I'll finish locking up the doors and windows and you tell Henry to send a message to Mum and Dad. I'm not sure where they've gone, but I'm sure if he doesn't know, Linda will."

I nodded and gathered my skirts again, running towards the kitchen where Henry would likely be taking his dinner. I passed the parlor and slowed, hearing voices speaking inside. One was that of a girl. She obviously wasn't civilized for her voice was rough and she used words that made me blush. A second person responded calmly and a satisfied smile spread across my face. It was most definitely the voice from my dream. I had guessed correctly. I pushed a curl behind my ear and tripped when my dress snagged on a chair near the parlor door. I cried out and then heard the door knob rattle. The girl's voice swore behind the door. "Jack, c'mere! They've locked us in! I thought you said these moneybags were your friends?" I heard heavy steps pad toward the door and struggled up. The door rattled again and then a loud thump sounded on the door. I shrieked. The man was trying to break the door down!  
"Stand back, Robyn."

I screamed and heard a door open behind me. I spun around to find Mum and Dad entering the room. Relief bubbled up inside me and I rushed toward my parents. "Cassie! What's going on dear?" Mum wore a puzzled look and I grasped her hand tightly, not saying a word.

A cracking of wood resonated in the air and the door fell forward revealing a man with dark hair, and ragged clothes. Mother gasped and my father took a step forward. "It can't be."

The man spread his hands in front of him and smiled mischievously, "Hullo mates, did ya miss your good friend, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Mum wobbled on her feet and Dad took a step forward, "Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, mate. It's me." Jacks eyes darted toward the broken door. "It's really a shame about that door. Such a good door."

Dad smiled slightly. "It really is you, Jack. What are you doing here after all these years?"

Jack mumbled something incoherent and Mum grinned and moved toward Jack clasping his rough, dirty hands. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Sparrow. I must say your entrances haven't changed a bit."

"Ah… Elizabeth. I see you ended up marrying the blacksmith."

"I did. In fact, we've had two children. May I introduce Cassandra Jane Turner."

I took a step forward, dropped a small curtsey, and uttered a "how do you do," before returning to my safe place behind Dad.

Dad took up where Mum had left off, "We have a son as well, Forrester, but I'm not sure where he's gone." Dad looked to me a with an accusing, playful look on his face.

"Forrester is locking the house up." Mum sent me a concerned look but said nothing more.

"Excuse me," at this point, the girl stepped forward wearing an annoyed look on her face, "I'm Robyn Sparrow, Jack's daughter."

"Oh, yes, Robyn." Jack appeared to have only just remembered the presence of his daughter. The grungy girl stepped forward, an annoyed look on her face. She was wearing breeches (the nerve!) and her black hair was pulled back by a bright red bandanna. She wore a belt around her waist and I spotted what looked to be the sheath of a dagger. I gulped and peered at her from behind Dad.

"Hullo," she greeted Mum and Dad bluntly.

She stuck out her hand and Dad warmly shook it and Mum smiled at the small Asian warmly. "It's so good to meet you Robyn. Mr. Turner and I had quite an adventure with your father."

The girl- Robyn- looked up at her father, a skeptical glance on her face. "You never told me about these moneyba---" Jack elbowed the girl and she cast him a sour glare. "Sorry," she mumbled angrily, "I'm only curious as to why we're here. After all, we usually don't associate with people like _them." _The look she sent me was absolutely barbaric.

Jack cleared his throat. "Aw, yes. That brings me to the reason of my visit. Please sit down." He gestured through the broken door and I bristled at having this _pirate _order us around in our own home. I looked to Mum to see if she was at all offended, but she only smiled at Dad and took the arm Jack offered her. I nearly gagged. She was going to have dirt on that dress for months! Dad followed Jack and Mum and I quickly gathered my skirts and cut in front of Robyn.

"So, Jack," Dad was saying, "what is it that you wish to talk about? Another cursed treasure?" I gasped. James had been telling the truth. If only Forrester was here. My mind began to race. Where was my brother? I looked around the area and saw no sign of Forrester. My ears perked up but I didn't hear anyone but the soft tones of Jack, Mum and Dad. "Who're you looking for? Your beau?" The girl's snide voice interrupted my thoughts.

I shot a look of daggers at her. "As a matter of fact, I'm not. I was merely wondering where my brother is. Not that it's any concern of yours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to hear the reason that you and your father have interrupted our lives with your pirate nonsense." I pushed past her and strode into the room.

The three adults looked up and Dad said, "Cassie, would you mind leaving us? This isn't a matter suited for your ears. Actually, it would be a tremendous help if you would find Forrester." My eyes darted toward Mum, hoping that, like always, she would back me up. To my dismay and anger she gave a short nod confirming Dad's words and then an apologetic look.

I opened my mouth to voice my outrage but all I could manage was a dignified, "Hmph." I marched out of the room.

Robyn was waiting outside, next to the pile of broken wood. A small smirk covered her face. "If you would have come down for your high mountain for a moment, I could have told you that they didn't want to be disturbed. Jack never likes others listening in on his private conversations."

My eyebrows rose and even my fine lessons couldn't stop me from bluntly asking, "Why do you call him Jack if he's your father?"

A look of pain filled her eyes and she quickly replaced it with the glare I was quickly becoming familiar with. "It's no concern of yours." She raised her voice and shrilly mimicked me.

I rolled my eyes. "How old are you? No more than twelve I'm sure." I knew that this comment would come as a blow. She was surely Forrester's age at the least.

Again, the glare. "I'll have you know, I'm sixteen, and how old might you be Ms. Turner?"

I knew the title was mockery. A smug smile covered my face. "I am seventeen." Annoyance flitted across her face and I felt a twinge of guilt. I normally didn't act this way.

A loud noise upstairs interrupted our glaring match and Forrester came bounding down the stairs. "Cassie, the doors and windows are all locked and… Hullo." He looked appreciatively at Robyn and she gave him a coy smile.

"There will be none of that," I interjected firmly. "And because you appear to be so interested in ages, Forrester is fifteen."

He smiled again, "And you are…?"

"Sixteen," I finished rudely, no longer caring about manners. I was completely revolted by the fact that my brother might even consider this pirate.

He rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, Cassie" He turned to Robyn, "My name is Forrester."

He held out his hand, and she took it, the same irritating smile plastered to her face. "I'm Robyn Sparrow."  
"I figured you had some sort of relation to Captain Sparrow. I take it you are his daughter?" She nodded, apparently disappointed that she had lost the opportunity to impress him with her oh so fascinating heritage; that of a whore and pirate. Who wouldn't be proud? I bit back a laugh as these amusing thoughts rolled through my head. Forrester knew me all too well and shot me a warning look. "Why aren't the two of you in the parlor?"

"Mum and Dad have forbidden us. Why don't we take a walk in the garden?"

Forrester bit his lip and then nodded, deciding it best to oblige. I haughtily took his left arm and he gingerly offered his right to Robyn.

She shook her head. "I don't need an escort. I'm perfectly fine walking on my own. Although it is dreadfully kind of you seeing as not everyone is able to independently accomplish such a task."

She smirked at me, and Forrester's eyes darted back and forth between us. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't take a walk. Suppose we… hmm." He seemed to ponder many options and then trailed off.

Robyn took off where he left off. "We could eavesdrop."

Forrester seemed to like this idea for he nodded enthusiastically. "Brilliant idea." I hated how quickly they had taken to each other. I opened my mouth to object and make a comment about how it wasn't appropriate when Forrester said, "We'll have none of that, Cassie. You were eavesdropping earlier today so you're in no position to lecture on this topic." I shut my mouth; he was right.

We moved to the broken door and Forrester and Robyn huddled on one side while I leaned in on the other. Our parents' quiet voices floated out of the room and I strained my ears to listen.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" I recognized Mum's concerned voice.

"Positive. Answer me this, would you like having your dear Cassandra romping throughout the Caribbean searching for treasure while being pursued by a lifetime rival?"

"Jack, you must take this seriously. I'm sure you know that Elizabeth and I would be delighted to have Robyn in our home," I gasped and sent a murderous look toward the pirate girl, "but she is your daughter. You cannot abandon her when it conveniences you. You are her father and no matter how difficult your relationship may be, you must look after her."

Jack sighed. "Listen, mate, this man has been after me ever since I stole his post. Gibbs told me of a hidden treasure in the Americas. Surely you've heard the stories. Anyhow, ever since he told me all those years ago, I've been searching for the clues and so has my rival. Now, I've found the last one and I'm preparing to set sail for this massive treasure. This will be an adventure. I'm sure that Elizabeth remembers, adventures are not the most pleasant of things for young ladies. Savvy?" I glanced across the door and exchanged and look with Forrester.

The room remained silent for a moment and then Dad sighed, "If you're sure of this, Jack…"

"I most definitely am. In fact, where's the girl? I'm off to tell her."

I heard a rustle of skirts. "Jack, hold on for just a moment. You understand that if Robyn is left with us, she will attend lessons, parties, and participate in everything ladylike."

I poked my head into the room and saw Jack shrug. "Sure, it's of no concern to me. I just don't want her getting under my feet."

I drew back, and to my horror, Robyn left her hiding spot and charged into the room. "Jack! No! You can't leave me here alone! I've always gone on your adventures with you!"

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Not this time, love. I don't want you hurt. Savvy?"

Robyn grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Not savvy!" She yelled. "I will not stay here in this ridiculous town with this family of aristocrats! You can't make me! I'll run away and make a life of my own. I don't need you!" She glared fiercely around the room and I shared an embarrassed look with Forrester.

Jack bent down and clasped Robyn's hands. "Listen, love." His tone had softened considerably and I was surprised to see affection in the grisly pirate's eyes. "Robyn, this is for your own good. When I come back, we'll be rich and we can give up pirating forever. We'll find ourselves a nice house on a hill and live in luxury for the rest of our lives. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Robyn?"

The girl sniffled and said through a forced smile, "You'd never give up pirating, Jack. You're the notorious Captain Sparrow, why would you ever give that title up?"

He laughed and scooped her into a large hug. "I'll come back for you, love. Just don't run off. Will and Elizabeth are good people, even if Will does have strange taste in hats." Dad was wearing another one of his more elaborate hats.

"But Dad, I don't want to go through those lessons. I want to fight at your side!"

"Robyn, you're my little sparrow. If you can escape out of a brawl in Tortuga without a scratch, I have complete confidence that you can endure these lessons. Then, someday, you'll be the most proper pirate to ever sail the seven seas."

Robyn buried her head into his chest and emitted a chuckle. "Aye aye Captain."

He grinned, "Now that's the Robyn I know." Jack pulled away and gave a quick salute to Forrester and I before bowing to Mum and Dad. "As always, it's an honor." He winked at Dad and kissed Mum's hand. "Good seeing you again, Elizabeth. I'll always hold that night on the island close to my heart."

Mum gasped indignantly, "Jack Sparrow…" she tried to say more but was stopped by a fit of giggles. Jack backed out of the room and we all followed, he swung the front door open and pulled his hat off, sweeping into another elaborate bow.

Mum was still laughing and Dad shot him a teasing glare. "Jack, you are terrible."

Jack winked at Robyn who was biting back a smile. "Of course. After all, I am a pirate."


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey everyone! So, we finally present you with chapter five, written by Grizzlygirl! I'm going to applaud you all now! Thank you SOOOO much for your amazing reviews. We appreciate it so much! Keep it up! Anyhow, we hope you like this chapter and any comments and such would be very much appreciated. This chapter is from Robyn's point of view! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anyone or anything you recognize from the movie. **

**Chapter Five**

I grunted as I stepped forward and jabbed the stick I had found into the air. "Take that, you dirty barnacle face." I whirled around and made a wide sweep with the stick. I rolled forward on the ground and issued a quick snap kick from my place on the ground before springing to my feet. I parried quickly, initiating a quick block before skipping right, and sweeping the stick in front of me. There was no way I was going to get lazy with my swordplay. Although it looked as if this place was all about pleasantries, you could never be too sure in a new place. I stood still for a moment catching my breath, when I noticed a rustle in the bushes.

A small chuckle escaped my lips and I called, "Forrester, I know you're in there." I heard a curse, and in a moment, the aristocratic boy's head emerged from the bushes, body following.

"How could you tell?"

I smiled mischievously. "I'm a pirate," I stated simply.

He looked at me and shuffled his feet. "Right…. Er… would you mind teaching me some of those techniques? Dad and I haven't sparred in ages, and, well," his face appeared sheepish, "I skipped out on etiquette lessons today and this seems a good way to spend my time." I graced the younger boy with a small smile and speculated his request. On one hand, I wasn't in the mood to socialize with these stuck up snobs, but on the other, I desperately needed a confidante and it wasn't Forrester's fault that Jack had abandoned me two days ago.

Coming to a conclusion, I said, "Sure, you'll need to change your grip on your sword… er stick." I quickly changed the name of the weapon we would be using. "Then, you'll be able to jab, sweep, and all of that from various positions. It'll be easier to defend yourself if you're ever on the ground. The sword will eventually feel really natural, like a really long pointy arm." He looked at me, a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?"

The grin widened. "You're a girl, and well, it's just odd."

I felt a glare forming across my features. "A _girl_?"

He took in my darkened face and quickly said, "I'm sorry, Robyn. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

His face seemed genuinely sorry so I sighed and said, "All right, all is forgiven."

We began to spar and I found myself snapping at him continually, my patience quickly waning. After he shoved me to the ground, I found myself glaring up at him. "Sorry, Robyn." He said, a coy grin on his face. "You are a girl, after all."

"What?!" I snapped, not catching the playful tone in his voice. Again, his apologetic face saved him from my wrath and this time, I apologized.

"It's all right. I understand, Robyn. I wouldn't be all too chipper if my dad dumped me at a stranger's. Jack is your father, after all."

I pulled myself to my feet, not accepting his offered hand. "Let's talk about something else." The topic of Jack was painful. "So," I said, deftly changing the subject, "if you hold your sword like that, I could easily disarm you in a skirmish." I slid my sword underneath his, and with a flick of the wrist, I sent his weapon flying into the shrubbery.

"Forrester?" A deep voice called, as the stick clattered to the ground.

Panic filled Forrester's face. "Robyn, hide me!" I stepped in front of the taller boy, thinking that there was no way he was going to be able to hide behind me.

"Hello, Mr. Turner."

Will had picked up the step and walked toward me, spinning it lazily. "Hello, Robyn. Have you by chance seen my son?"

I shook my head guiltily. "Can't say I have. Sorry."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure of that?" I nodded fervently, taking a step backward.

"Ouch!" Forrester cried from behind me, "That was my toe!"

I grinned sheepishly as Will gave me a pointed look. "Oh!" I exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. "That son!"

Will nodded, "Yes, that son."

"Hullo, Dad." Forrester said, giving his dad a shy wave.

"Cassie needs her ballroom dance partner."

Forrester sighed exasperated, "Not now, Dad. Robyn was teaching me swordplay."

"Oh?"

I jumped back into the conversation at this point. "Yes, I was. I love swordplay."

Will remained skeptical. "Is that so? Well then, would you mind having a round with me, just for fun?"

"Sure," I replied suspiciously. Why would a moneybags like Will want to fool around with sticks and a girl pirate? I wasn't even full grown.

Will adjusted his grip on his stick and I did the same. I was impressed when I noted his grip. At first, he appeared to move as if in molasses. I quickly struck hard, and I could tell he was surprised. His feign of low skill quickly disappeared. His blows became harder, and my breathing became labored after a time. I was almost able to match him in skill, but my heavy breathing was slowing me down. I spun and ducked, managing to hold him off until I could formulate a plan. He was taller than me and weighed more. He undoubtedly had more experience than I did, and I knew that he would beat me in seconds at this rate. I ducked again, and hooked my leg behind his knee, pulling him down. A surprised look passed his face again as he tumbled into the dirt.

"You cheated," he said, as he sat on the ground. A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth, "Pirate." I grinned at him, feeling remotely happy for the first time since arriving in Port Royal.

"Will, darling, whatever are you doing in the dirt?" Elizabeth came bustling into sight in all of her lacy glory.

"Just a little swordplay, Elizabeth," he said.

She smiled, "How did Forrester manage to get you to the ground?"

Will grinned back at his wife, "I wasn't fighting Forrester."

Elizabeth's eyes flew to me. "Do you mean to tell me you sparred Robyn?" She gasped, trying to appear disapproving, but not managing to completely succeed. "Is she at all as good as Jack? It's almost like we back aboard the _Pearl…_" Will looked at her sharply and she stopped. I exchanged a look with Forrester. His mum and dad had been on the _Pearl_? Was that how they met Jack? I had heard bits and pieces the night of Jack's departure, but not a lot. Elizabeth caught herself, removing the dreamy look. "Will, fighting is not at all ladylike, you ought to know that! Robyn, I will not blame you, for you did not know, but while in this household, you will not do anything of the sort. Now, come with me, we have work to do. And Will? Please take Forrester back to Cassie. She's nearly in hysterics." I grimaced and followed her, although the thought of dear Cassandra peeved kept me happy. I could venture a guess as to what sort of work Elizabeth was implying.

I cursed. "This feels like…" I trailed off, trying to ignore the shocked and disapproving looks on the maids' and Elizabeth's faces. I breathed in sharply as the corset was tightened. I was usually quite lean, thanks to much exercise and physical activity on the ship, but this corset made me practically concave.

"I know wearing a corset is not the most pleasant feeling in the world, but it is something all proper ladies must learn to deal with. The slimming effect is also something we women all learn to appreciate." I gave her a forced grin. True, I would rather be in a bar fight at the moment than in this horrid castle of a house having the breath squeezed out of my lungs, but it wasn't Elizabeth's fault, and she had been trying to make the best of it. I was feeling rather bitter over Jack's recent abandonment and I would not be pleased to be in this house at the best of times, so it was difficult for me to even crack a small smile, but I attempted it nonetheless for Elizabeth's sake. After all, she was a friend of Jack's, had been on the _Pearl_, and I was now determined to learn of the Turner's past with my father.

"There, it looks lovely," the maid commented, having just finished my torture. She pulled a light green dress over my head and laced up the back.

"Is this even appropriate?" I asked. The dress squeezed what was left of my stomach and the combined effect of the dress and the corset seemed to enhance my bosom. I looked in the mirror and did something I hadn't done in a very long time; I truly blushed at the sight of myself. I groaned, hearing a maid comment,"

"There, now we just need to do something about that hair."

"It will all be worth it in the end," Elizabeth said, trying to comfort me. I sat in an over-cushioned chair and watched while my hair was transformed into a mass of ringlets, and pinned on top of my head in a bun with small wavy tendrils falling loose. I have to admit I did look quite nice, all dressed up and such, but I missed my breeches and loose shirt. "You look wonderful," Elizabeth commented. " Why don't you go and explore the house a bit more while I go see how supper is coming along."

I left the room and decided that I would wander the third floor today. It had been two days since Jack left me here, and I was slowly but grudgingly beginning to appreciate the small comforts of this life. The food took some getting used to, but they did have some delicious meals here, which would never be found on the _Pearl_. I was walking in the hallway on the third floor when I heard a small noise behind me. I slowed my footsteps, and whirled around. It was Princess Cassandra. I shot her a glare, "Why the bloody # were you following me?"

Her eyes widened at my language, but she opened her mouth anyhow. "I'm just making sure you keep your pirate tendencies restrained. I don't want you doing any pillaging or plundering in my house."

"You know what, _Cassie?"_ I quickly advanced toward her, glaring up at her superior height. I wasn't going to let this priss get the impression that she could mock me without consequence. "You will not talk to me like I am dirt."

"Why shouldn't I?" she countered smartly. "When just several days ago, you were positively coated in it."

The comment stung more than I would have liked to admit. "Just stuff it." I glared daggers at her. " If you think I like being here, you're as daft as you are ugly," she bristled at the comment, but I continued, "the day I leave your _palace_ will be happier for me than for you." I quickly strode off, determined to have the last word. "Put that tongue back in your mouth." I hollered over my shoulder. She gasped and I allowed myself the smallest laugh once around a corner. I knew her type; she had undoubtedly been sticking her tongue out.

I desperately hoped that Jack would return soon, because for all the luxuries of Port Royal, I missed the _Pearl. _Living here caused me to realize all of the wondrous things of living at sea with a crew of pirates. Pirates may not be the cleanest or most admirable men, but at least they're not stuck up princesses. If I was offered honestly purchased rubies and stolen rubies, I'd choose the stolen loot any day.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I smirked when I saw Robyn blanch after my 'dirt' comeback. She obviously hadn't thought someone as lovely as I could come up with such a scathing comeback.

" If you think I like being here, you're as daft as you are ugly," I opened my mouth angrily but the wench continued, "the day I leave your _palace_ will be happier for me than for you." She strode off determinedly and I stuck my tongue out her, wishing she had never appeared in my life. "Put that tongue back in your mouth." I snorted and strutted in the other direction, determined to show her exactly who she was dealing with. Cassandra Jane Turner was not someone to be taken lightly.

A half hour later, a soft knock on my door sounded, and I quickly finished pinning up my curls. I brushed the wrinkles out of my skirt and proceeded lightly to the door. The door swung open, revealing Linda. "Hello, Miss. Your mother sent me to tell you that supper will be served."

I graced the pleasant maid with a smile. "Thank-you, Linda. I shall be down in a moment." She nodded and curtsied, and then I closed the door. I checked my appearance in the mirror once more before leaving my room.

When I entered the dining room, Mum and Dad were already seated, as was that tramp, Robyn. "It's nice to see you, Mum, Dad." I nodded in their directions and took my seat which was, unfortunately next to Robyn. "Where's Forrester?" I asked.

"Your brother is finishing up some school work." Mum replied. "It is so good to see him paying attention to his studies again. For a time, he was lacking the characteristic diligence that I've become accustomed to." I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. It was very unlikely that Forrester was doing schoolwork if he had been informed of supper. I bit my lip and clasped my hands under the table, waiting for my brother to arrive so we could begin supper. We waited several more minutes and he didn't appear.

"Shall I go fetch him?" I asked impatiently. I didn't want to sit next to Robyn any longer than necessary.

I began to stand when Robyn spoke. "No, dear Cassie, let me. You look so lovely in your dress, I wouldn't want you to muss it." She smiled at me sweetly and I felt my mouth drop in a very unladylike fashion.

"Lovely?" I spluttered forgetting the presence of Mum and Dad.

She fluttered her eyelashes, "Yes, I wish I could look as splendid as you. You make it look so easy." She lowered her head dejectedly.

"Easy?" I knew I sounded like a parrot, but Robyn was being _nice. _

"Yes, you see, the dresses you and Elizabeth wear are charming, and I do feel quite fortunate to be able to wear such a thing, but you see, I'm rather used to breeches and my dad's shirts so it's quite an adjustment for me." She stood, "Anyhow, please let me get Forrester. I'll be back shortly." Dad nodded and she quickly moved out of the room.

I sat down, completely dazed. I noticed Mum and Dad exchange looks and then Dad said, "So, Cassie, how do you feel about Robyn. She's rather nice, don't you think."

I grimaced, "I don't know if _nice _is the appropriate word. I'd say rude, devious, filthy, annoying, and inconsiderate. Although I suppose I can get it down to one word. _Pirate _sums Robyn Sparrow up quite nicely."

Mum chuckled, "I had a suspicion you might not get along, but Cassie, do try. Her father just left her, and yes, I know, Jack Sparrow is not the most admirable of men, but he was her father. We need to try and accommodate her." I huffed and folded my arms over my chest.

"Anyhow, Cassie," Dad spoke up and I turned my attention to the head of the table, "_she _seems to think you're lovely."

I rolled my eyes, "Did you honestly fall for that?" Dad's eyes twinkled and he was about to respond when the doors opened.

Forrester marched in, Robyn following. "Sorry I'm late. My er… algebra… was troubling me."

Mum sighed, "Algebra again? I thought you said you understood it."

Forrester shrugged. "Well, now I don't."

Mum shook her head tiredly, "All right then. Robyn, thank-you for finding Forrester."

She nodded, "It was nothing, Elizabeth. It's the least I can do for you hospitality."

I knew she was only trying to spite me, "So why don't you do more?" I asked snidely.

She shrugged, "I suppose I will." The fact that she wasn't retaliating only frustrated me more and I bit my lip, vowing that I wasn't going to be the one to disappoint Mum and Dad. Supper progressed in a civilized manor, and soon, we were retiring for the night. Once within my room, I unpinned my hair and fell onto my bed tiredly. Robyn Sparrow tired and infuriated me more than I would ever care to admit. I quickly drifted into sleep.

The next day, I woke to one of the maids drawing my curtains open. Sunlight streamed through the open windows and I could see that the harbor was already alive with activity. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly sat up. Another maid appeared and I got out of bed and put on my robe. I proceeded the my wardrobe and carefully selected a dress. The maids helped me undress and we began the task of preparing for the day.

By the time I was fully dressed and my hair was pinned up, the sun was much higher in the sky. I thanked the maids and made my way downstairs, hoping that I hadn't missed an opportunity to snag a pastry from the kitchen. My family had already eaten. I was amused when I found that Forrester had deftly disappeared from the house, most likely escaping to see a friend before he something was required of him. Our head cook, Terrance was seated at a small kitchen table with a maid eating breakfast. I smiled at them as I breezed toward the ovens. "Are there any pastries left?"

Terrance nodded, "I saved some for you, Ms. Turner." I beamed at him and bit into one, savoring the cinnamon flavor that invaded my mouth. The pastry melted on my tongue, and I smiled contentedly as I finished it. I moved to sit down next to the maid, Genevieve, and she moved over for me.

"I'm sorry I haven't able to visit the past several days. Things have been terribly busy, and I feel as if that pirate girl, Robyn is around every corner." I shuddered and a smile crept onto Terrance's lips. "What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Just you, Ms. Turner. I've noticed over the years that you hate anything that involves change."

I opened my mouth indignantly. "So? It means that I like things as they are."

He shook his head, "Ah, Cassandra, you will never change. You acted the same when Forrester was born. I remember it clearly. Your Mum and Dad were in the gardens with your new brother, and you stumbled in here, cheeks stained with tears. You were only two and just learning to clearly talk, although unlike most children your age, you were already able to walk. I scooped you up, and asked you why you were crying. You pouted at me for a moment, before saying, 'Mummy and Daddy like the baby better than me. Make him go away.' I told you I couldn't and you screamed until I gave you a pastry."

I looked at my pastry stained fingers and blushed. "Are you mocking me, Terrance?"

He grinned at me, "No, Ms. Turner. I'm only suggesting that perhaps you ought to give this girl a chance. After all, you like Forrester now, don't you?"

I wrinkled my nose, "It depends on your definition of like." He chuckled and I sighed, "All right, Terrance, I suppose I'll give her a chance."

He smiled at me and I stood. "That's my girl."

I nodded, "Thanks, Terrance."

I left the kitchen feeling considerably kind. I decided that I would visit James today. After all, he deserved to know what was going on. I summoned Henry, prepared to take a carriage to James's house, and was surprised to see Robyn instead. "Hello," I said, feeling ready to give her a chance.

She sneered at me. "Trying to get back at me for last night?"

I shook my head, "No. Actually, I was thinking it'd be best if we started over."

To my surprise, she was nodding. "I think that you're right, Cassandra. After all, if our parents were friends, why can't we?"

She stuck out her hand for me to shake and I clasped it. Then, to my surprise, the floor slipped out from under me and I landed on the ground with a _thud_. I groaned and pulled myself to my feet. "What was that for?"

She smirked at me and then shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like it." She smiled at me charmingly and I brushed myself off, feeling my resolve of pleasantry quickly disappear. I was not going to let this wench best me. "So, I suppose we should go?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Elizabeth told me that to tell you that I was to spend the day with you. You are to show me around Port Royal."

"I don't take orders from pirate scum."

She appeared bemused for a second and then said, "That's terrible, Cassie! Calling your own mother pirate scum."

I shrieked, no longer caring I was in a house. Linda rushed out of a room, hanging over the balcony. "Is everything all right, Miss?"

I nodded tightly, my eyes not leaving Robyn. "Thanks, Linda. Everything is fine." She disappeared back into the room.

"Shall we go?"

I gritted my teeth and moved toward the door. "Don't talk to anyone. I will not have them thinking that---"  
"What? I'm likable?" I said nothing, fury welling up in me. "Admit it Cassie, you feel threatened by me."

I huffed and slammed the door open. "All right, I'll admit it. I feel threatened by you, but for one reason only. You're a pirate. Pirates kill people and carry guns and swords, and I will not have people thinking that I associate with such a brute. Now, may we please go?"

"Your dad carries a sword, are you calling him a pirate?"

I huffed, but said nothing, striding out of the house.

I stalked into the road, taking the same route I had taken two days before with Forrester. This time, I ignored Port Royal, completely caught up in my own anger. I felt as if everyone was staring at me, wondering who the tramp beside me was. When we finally arrived at James's home, I felt as if I had calmed considerably. Robyn and I had not said a word to each other on the walk, although I was confidant that she was scheming how to publicly humiliate me. I rang the bell and we were escorted into the foyer. I sat on a chair, meticulously spreading my skirts out before me. James descended the stairs and I was furious to find that Robyn was looking at him.

"Hello, Cassie." His voice was the same as always, making the past several days seem unbelievable.

"Hello, James. I have so much to tell you."

"Who's this?"

I sighed haughtily. "Oh, do you remember that story you told Forrester and I?" He nodded, eyes still on Robyn. "Well, this Jack Sparrow's daughter."

"Captain." Robyn put in hurriedly.

His brow furrowed an expression of surprise crossed his face. "I see."

Robyn chose this moment to stand, sticking out her hand. "Robyn Sparrow." I noticed James's eyes scan her body and he grabbed her hand, moving it toward his lips.

"She wants you to shake it." I said nervously.

Robyn sent me a devious smile and said, "No, you don't have to shake it."

He planted a light kiss on her hand and released it. Robyn smiled at me smugly and I was sure that this was only the beginning of her humiliating schemes.

"I'm James Norrington."

Robyn appeared in another place for a moment as she muttered, "Norrington, Norrington, where have I heard that name before." I was about to snap at her when she exclaimed, "You're the one who was after my dad. He always used to tell me that story. 'The day they almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow' he'd say proudly. I think it was one of his finer moments."

James grinned. "I'm not the one who was after Captain Jack. That was _my _dad. Anyhow, that's probably a sore spot for him, so I think it'd be best if we left before he got home."

"That's a brilliant idea, James," I interjected, feeling neglected.

"Let me get my hat, and we'll be off." James left the room and a moment later I heard the front door open again. I turned and found myself face-to-face with Admiral Norrington.

He beamed at me. "Hello, Cassandra. It's so good to see you again."

I curtsied nervously, aware of Robyn standing behind me. "It's good to see you too, Admiral."

"Are you here to see James?"

I nodded, "Yes. He went to get his hat and then we'll be off. I suspect we'll go down the harbor or something like that. I'm not sure."

James came running into the room, hat on. "Sorry it took me so long. I thought I heard my dad but… Oh. Hello, Dad." James's eyes darted nervously toward Robyn.

Admiral Norrington's eyes followed James's gaze, and I winced. "Who's this?"

"Oh she's no one." I tried to say, but Robyn wouldn't have it.

She stepped forward, a mischievous smile on her face. "Hello, Admiral. I've always wanted to meet you."

Admiral Norrington appeared surprised and he stuttered, "Well.. Well, that's very nice, young lady, but forgive me for asking, who are you? I don't suppose I've seen you about Port Royal."

The horrible smile widened. "No, you wouldn't have seen me before. You see, my name is Robyn Sparrow."

Admiral Norrington's face whitened. "Did you saw 'Sparrow?'"

Robyn nodded sweetly. "That I did."

"As in Jack Sparrow?"

By now, Robyn was positively giddy. "The very same. I'm his daughter. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sir." I felt like sinking into the ground and exchanged a hopeless glance with James.

He closed his eyes and I took his hand. "What is he going to do?" I asked nervously.

James shrugged. "I can't honestly say."

"Do you think… do you think he'll be mad at my mum and dad?"

James's sighed. "I hope not. Then they wouldn't let us see each other."

He squeezed my hand when I gasped sharply.

Admiral Norrington's face regained its color, and he appeared to be debating what to do. Finally, he spoke up. "I'm afraid, Ms. Sparrow, that I will have to escort you to the jail." I watched somewhat gleefully as Robyn's face changed from one of pleasure to horror as her plan backfired on her. Apparently, she had only been planning on irking the admiral.

"You can't do that!"

"But I'm afraid I must, Ms. Sparrow. If you have indeed lived with your father, which I am sure you have, it is doubtless that you have committed some crimes for which you must be punished. Now, if you will come with me."

Robyn's eyes narrowed. "I cannot let you do that, Admiral."

"You're right, it's not fair. Shall we shake?" He held out his hand and Robyn gingerly accepted it. Then, he shoved her sleeve up her arm and smiled smugly. "Your father fell for it too." He showed James and I her wrist, "The mark of a pirate."

I was pleased to find that the trick she had played on me earlier this morning was now being used against her, although now, I was beginning to wonder if Admiral Norrington was taking it too far.

"Maybe we ought to fetch my mum and dad." I spoke up, although my voice quavered.

Admiral Norrington's eyes turned to me and he appeared as if he had gone somewhat mad. He still gripped Robyn's wrist tightly. "Ah, yes. I'm not surprised to find the Turners involved with pirates yet again." I was shocked. The Norringtons had always been rather close to our family and I had never seen the admiral show any signs of contempt toward my parents.

James took a step forward. "That's not fair, Dad."

Norrington's eyes flashed. "Not fair? You will not talk to me of fairness, son. My bride was snatched away from a _blacksmith. _The pirate who I sought to hang escaped from me _twice. _No, James, you will not speak of fairness. For this, is fair. If I cannot have the father, I will the daughter." Norrington laughed madly, and I cowered behind James. "A daughter? Jack Sparrow had a daughter." He laughed again and attempted to haul Roybn out of the room. Although I still despised the pirate girl, I felt that this was too much.

"James! Do something."

He dropped my hand and grabbed his father's shoulder. The touch of his son seemed to bring him back to reality and he released Robyn. Robyn ran up the stairs, peering down at us all from the balcony. "You will not take me, Admiral. I have done nothing wrong."

Now that the danger had passed, I felt my dislike for Robyn returning. "Nothing? You're a pirate. How is that nothing? As I said last night, you pillage and plunder."

Robyn glared at me. "This is not helping the situation. Shove off."

Admiral Norrington took to the stairs and Robyn's face whitened again. I watched, captivated as her eyes darted around the room, resting on the long drapes that fell to the first floor. They were only several feet away from her. She quickly climbed onto the banister, balancing carefully. "Don't do it, Robyn!" James called, "You'll hurt yourself." She ignored us, and then, just as Admiral Norrington lunged at her legs, she jumped.

The pirate girl sailed through the air, clutching wildly at the drapes. Her skirts flapped and she slid down them, landing firmly on the ground, breathing heavily. Then, to my dismay, she hiked up her skirts and raced to the door. Norrington seemed to come back to himself as he stared at her from the balcony. She laughed lightly and unpinned her hair. It tumbled around her face in curls. I noticed James was once again looking at her in an inappropriate manner. I grasped his hand, reminding him that I was there. She smiled at us all, her eyes landing on me.

"Sorry about that Cassie, I know the admiral is your suitor's father ." I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks redden as I tried not to look at James. She changed her gaze to Admiral Norrington and said, "Well, Admiral, I imagine I'll be seeing you around." Admiral Norrington nodded blankly, barely able to comprehend what was occurring. "See you at the _palace_, Cassie. Oh, and Admiral, you'll always remember this as the day you almost caught Robyn Sparrow." She laughed and ran out of the house, the door slamming behind her.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Things are going to start heating up in the next few chapters. The set-up for the adventure is almost over! Yay! Anyhow, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Basically, the delay is thanks to homework. Lovely, isn't it? This chapter was written by Grizzly Girl. We're still searching for a beta, so if you're interested, let us know! Sorry for any mistakes, unfortunately, much of our grammar radar is directed toward English essays, so stories get shorted. Where is the fairness in that? **

**Disclaimer: We don't own this. Only our lovely four main characters, Cassie, Robyn, Forrester, and James II belong to us. Don't steal them. Grrr. **

**Chapter Seven **

"You can't be serious!" I yelled.

"Although Admiral Norrington should not have tried to arrest you without evidence, you caused substantial damage to his drapes."

"Well, what the----"

"Robyn!" Elizabeth cut me off with a warning tone.

"Well, was I supposed to just let him take me to jail?" I growled angrily.

"Of course not, Robyn," Elizabeth replied, placing a delicate hand on her forehead, "but did you honestly think that James would let his father arrest you? I know you may not trust us, but James Norrington II is a good man. Even if you had been unwilling to accept his help, you could have notified Will or I, rather than taking manners into your own hands. Therefore, because of your rash behavior, you will be sentenced to a day in your room to think about your uncalled for actions."

"This is completely unfair!" I protested, my arguments falling on deaf ears.

The whole family had gathered in the sitting room to discuss the 'incident' that had occurred at the Norrington residence earlier in the day. Elizabeth and Will were disappointed and thought I had reacted badly. Forrester, on the other hand, thought it was amazing and kept moaning on and on about how the one time he misses a trip to the Norrington's, something exciting finally happens. Worst of all, was Princess Cassandra. The ugly little smirk on her perfectly primped face caused me to feel the desire to retch. The only thing that stopped me from springing off of my chair and beating the girl black-and-blue was the undeniably negative reactions of Elizabeth and Will.

Elizabeth gave me one more reproachful look, and Will sighed heavily before the couple left the room. Cassie smirked at me and followed her parents, sashaying a little more than necessary. Only Forrester stayed,.

His eager face shone with excitement. "Can you tell me what happened one more time?"

I smiled slightly. "Oh, it was nothing, just a simple escape," I told him nonchalantly, trying to sound as if I did this sort of thing every day. Secretly, I was impressed with my resourcefulness. If I hadn't thought to make a mad slide down the curtains, I would be sitting in a stone cell right now. I was also shocked at the Admiral's terrible lack of grace. I know that as a pirate, I am not exactly one to be giving etiquette lessons, and although Jack does count his multiple escapes from the Port Royal navy to be quite the feather in his cap, he does not consider Admiral Norrington as an enemy; more like the other player in an ongoing game of cat and mouse. Although Jack has not allowed resentment to well up inside of him, I suppose that it would be a bit harder to be the repeated loser in a situation like that. I was still a bit perturbed at the Admiral's readiness and apparent joy at sending a Sparrow to the gallows.

"Forrester!" The door opened and Will stuck his head into the room, "Robyn is being punished, that means you are not allowed to listen to her tales and keep her company."

"Oh fine," Forrester huffed, pulling himself to his feet. As he walked through the open door, he held out four fingers behind his back. After wondering what those fingers could have possibly meant, I took it to mean that he would somehow contact me at four o'clock. I glanced at the gold and crystal clock standing on a circular table in the corner of the sitting room. Blast, it was only one. I still had three hours to go before I could hope for contact of the slightest sort with my one and only friend in this despicable town.

I got up and left the room, walking up the stairs and toward my chambers. Although Forrester was currently the only friend I had, that James fellow had definite possibilities. I may be a pirate, but I am not stupid or clueless. I had noticed the looks Cassie sent his way, and how angry sparks had played in her eyes when he kissed my hand. It would almost be worth pursuing him just to irk her, despite his pompousness. I arrived at my door and sighed heavily. I entered the room and collapsed onto my bed, ignoring the delicate fabrics of my dress.

After several minutes, I hopped to my feet, roaming the room for a source of entertainment. Unfortunately, everything in the room was either satin, lace, or gold, and therefore not exactly filled with excitement. I tucked away a few of the most valuable trinkets into a pocket in the bag where I kept my few belongings and tried to ignore the small twinge of guilt pricking at my mind. I knew that technically, it was wrong to steal things from Will and Elizabeth. Although cursed with a twit of a daughter, they were a kind, if not meddling sort of people. I ignored this unfamiliar feeling and returned to the overstuffed bed that was somehow, despite its niceties, less comfortable than a hammock on the _Pearl_.

I woke several hours later to a soft knocking on my bedroom door. I massaged my neck, wincing as I kneaded my fingers into a knot. I knew my hair had completely come loose from whatever bun-like creation it had been styled into. I opened the door to a nervous-looking Forrester. He passed me a piece of parchment and whispered, "I can't be caught talking to you right now, or I'll miss the---" He jumped as the shadow of a maid approached a corner of the hallway. He gave me a wistful smile, waved, and then sprinted off down the corridor. I knew I had a puzzled expression on my face as I retreated into my room. I sank down onto a large, cushioned puff of a chair and unrolled the piece of parchment. Although I had trouble deciphering the feathery scrawl, I did manage to get the gist of the letter's contents. I squinted at the letters, silently thanking Jack that he had insisted I learn to read as a child.

Apparently, there was to be a governor coming for supper tonight, and he wished to meet me. The doors slammed open and a small flock of anxious-looking maids rushed into the room. I hurriedly sat on the letter, trying to keep it hidden from their eyes. As my only friend, I did not wish to get Forrester in trouble. Cassie on the other hand… well, I won't say anything. "Miss Sparrow, there is to be a guest for dinner and we must get ready you for supper in two hours' time." I knew there was no use in protesting. The maids in the Turner household seemed to live for the sole purpose of serving and helping others. I succumbed to a whirlwind of preparation, and was soon being led down the stairs to the main hall by Forrester. Although excited that my punishment had been cut short, I was a bit nervous to be meeting a governor. I had stolen from men of this rank before, that was no problem, but to actually make conversation with one and sit at the same table with him? I gulped. Forrester turned to me and smiled.

"You'll be fine," he whispered, "It's only my grandfather."

"You're grandfather is a governor?" I asked. He grinned, pleased by the awe in my voice.

"So, this is the lovely young Robyn Sparrow?" A booming voice asked.

I looked up into the smiling face of a man wearing a very extravagant white wig. "Er… hello sir," I tried to remember what I had seen the maids doing and attempted an awkward curtsy.

"It's so lovely to meet you." He cocked an eyebrow, "I met your father a time ago. He was such a spirited man… although I can't say I approve of such spirit." He laughed loudly and I joined in nervously, unaware of what to say next. I clutched Forrester's arm tightly, wishing he would say something.

A small bell sounded and I jumped. "Ah," I said, trying to fill the awkward silence. "It seems as if dinner is ready!" We sat around the large table, and I felt myself blanch when I found I was seated between Cassie and Governor Swann. Forrester was on the other side of the table and he sent me an apologetic glance.

"You know," Governor Swann commented, "I think young Robyn would very much benefit from attending the Port Royal Charity Ball, to be held this Saturday evening."

"You can't be serious, Grandfather!" Cassie interrupted, her face draining of all color.

"Oh, but I am. I think it would show her the best of Port Royal. In addition, it would give her a spectacular opportunity to meet other adolescents such as herself." He nodded in my direction as if he were doing me a favor. "What do you think, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth seemed skeptical and I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't sentence me to such a thing. "Well, Father, I'm not sure if Robyn is ready for such a function yet." I couldn't help but exchange a crooked grin with Forrester as today's earlier events flashed through my mind.

"Oh nonsense," Governor Swann replied, " I'm sure she's a fine young lady, and whatever she doesn't know, you will teach her."

Cassie snorted, "A young lady? Grandfather, she's a pirate, for heaven's sake!"

"In just three days time?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring her daughter. I sensed a trace of desperation in her voice.

"You can do it, Lizzie," Governor Swann seemed intent on ignoring the protests of his family. "Robyn, I look forward to seeing you there," Governor Swann smiled at me. I took one look at Cassandra's livid face across the table and knew that it would be well worth it to attend this thing, if only to irritate her.

"I would be delighted to attend." I said, smugly ending the conversation. I smiled broadly and looked around at the family. Everyone but Forrester, Governor Swann, and I seemed to think this was a terrible idea. I caught Cassie's eye and looked at her triumphantly. This was the best idea I had heard in this town so far.

**Review if you'd like. We'd most definitely like that. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys. So so sorry for the delay. School stinks. I'll blame it all on school and homework. Plus a trip to Sea World, but that's beside the point. Anyways, I (Narnian Lily) tried to make it up by making a super long chapter. This one averaged eight pages. Quite impressive, dontcha think? So, read, enjoy, and please review! **

**Chapter Eight **

Sitting at my vanity, I ran a small brush through my brown locks. "Honestly, Forrester," I began, turning my attention to my brother, "did Grandfather Swann not _see _the girl?" Forrester was standing at my window, his back to me, legs spread wide.

He turned his head, a small frown on his face. "I don't see the problem, Cassie. I think she'll be perfectly fine."

"You would," I muttered sullenly.

He grinned at me, "Cassie, I think----"

I jumped to my feet at the sound of a bell, cutting Forrester off. "Oh! Forrester, I think Madam Tulieres is here with my gown. I'll be back in but a second."

Excitedly, I picked up my skirts and rushed from the room, leaving a bemused Forrester behind.

Arriving downstairs, I found a mousy-looking girl and sighed, slightly embarrassed that my mad rush down the stairs had been for naught. "Are you Miss Turner?"

The small voice surprised me and I whirled around, looking the girl in the eye. "That would be me. How may I be of assistance?"

She seemed rather perplexed for a moment before continuing. "I've come from Madam Tulieres' shop with your dress. It says that you placed your order two days ago, making it a high priority."

My beam returned as I took the white box from the girl. "Thank-you very much!" I clutched the box to my chest and moved to the stairs, ready to show Forrester my prize, when the girl cleared her throat. In an instant, I realized what I had done. Feeling incredibly ridiculous, I fumbled for my coin pouch. "I'm so sorry!" I snatched several gold coins from the pouch and passed them to her. "I was just so excited, I completely forgot."

The girl's eyes widened, "I… I think you gave me too much, Miss."

I shrugged, "No, I meant to give you that much. I appreciate your trouble." Her hands shook as she moved toward the door, stuttering her thanks.

Once she was gone, I rushed back upstairs, bursting into my room. "Forrester! My dress has arrived---" I stopped when I noticed _her. _My eyes narrowed as I took in Robyn's slender form perched in a chair next to Forrester. "What is _she _doing here?" I asked Forrester coldly.

My brother opened his mouth to speak, but the pirate-girl cut him off. "I was looking for Forrester, but I couldn't find him. Your door was opened when I passed, and I noticed him inside. He said it wouldn't be a bother for me to stay. I'm sorry." I could tell by her face that she was most definitely not sorry.

I shot Forrester an icy glare. "I'm afraid that Forrester was mistaken, Robyn." I sneered at her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Robyn jumped to her feet, indignation smeared across her face. She picked up a white box, much like my own, and flounced toward the door. "What's in the box, Sparrow?" I asked, unable to contain the question. I reproached myself silently for not letting her leave.

She narrowed her eyes. "What business is it of yours?"

I shrugged, "I suppose it's not. Only wanting to make sure you weren't smuggling out any valuables."

She cocked her head and glared at me. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"And the Cat ate the Sparrow for supper." I smiled smugly, knowing she wouldn't be able to best me.

She huffed, "It's too bad for the Cat that the Sparrow was venomous."

A scream rose in my throat, but I squashed it down. "May I see your dress?"

Taken aback at the rapid subject change, Robyn held the box protectively in front of her chest. "Have you been spying on me Cassandra Turner?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's called having a brain, something I'm sure you're unfamiliar with, so I won't hold it against you." I smiled sweetly. "Anyhow, I just received my own dress in a box much like that one. Spying is beneath me."

She scoffed, "I'm sure it is. Unfortunately for you, you'll just have to wait like all of the other gentlemen to see me in my dress."

A guffaw from Forrester turned my gaze to him and I was infuriated to find he was red with laughter.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said sarcastically, "Now, if you would please _leave._"

"As you wish, _Sir._" She laughed again, trotting out of the room, her own box in hand.

The door shut and a bout of laughter erupted from Forrester. I gritted my teeth. "Forrester! How can you laugh? That girl is absolutely wretched!"

He clutched his stomach, doubling over. "A cat….. And a sparrow…."

I rolled my eyes and opened the box, revealing ruffles and ribbons of maroon and white satin. I sighed, holding my dress up to my form. It was going to look lovely with my hair. I quickly returned it to it's box and gave my hair a final shake. "Forrester, I'm going to see James and Madison. Tell Mum and Dad I've gone." He nodded absently, and I left the room.

My spirits perked up considerably at the thought of seeing James and my good friend Madison Porter. I called Henry and in minutes, I was in the carriage, riding through Port Royal. We stopped at Madison's estate first, and I rushed to the door happily. "Hello, Dianna," I greeted the Porters housekeep with a smile. "Is Madison home today?"

She gave a curt nod, "She is. Shall I fetch her for you, Miss Turner?" I gave my consent, and within minutes, Madison was descending the stairs.

A grin lit up her freckled face as she saw me. "It's so good to see you, Cassie! I feel as if we haven't met in ages!"

I rushed to meet her and we embraced quickly. "I heartily agree."

A coy look spread across her face and her green eyes sparkled. "I've heard of some interesting happenings taking place at the Turner household."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "Aye, things have been rather off lately, but I shall tell you about it later. Are you going to the Port Royal Charity Ball tomorrow?"

She giggled excitedly. "I am. And I assume you'll be attending with a certain Mr. Norrington?"

My cheeks flushed. "Actually, I'm not certain. Things have been so chaotic lately that I haven't seen him in some time. There was…well… an incident."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Between you and James?"

I shook my head, "No, it was between Admiral Norrington and a girl staying with us."

She clasped her hands together. "Oh! Do tell!"

I sighed again, "I'll tell you on the carriage ride to the Norrington Estate. I was hoping that the three of us could spend the day together. I do need a break from the wretched girl."

Madison quickly bid her parents farewell, and we hopped into the carriage, Henry closing the door behind us. I leaned back in the padded carriage and stared out the window, taking in the familiar Port Royal scenery. I shut my eyes and breathed in the normal air as Madison chattered about this and that. If I thought hard enough, I could pretend I had never seen or _heard _of Robyn Sparrow. A smile crept across my lips as I imagined my life before Robyn. I had nearly erased her from my mind when Madison's voice brought everything back.

"So tell me about this girl you keep mentioning. She seems like quite the character."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, staring into the bright sunlight before turning abruptly to my friend. "She's by far the most barbaric creature I have ever met." I proceeded to tell Madison about the past week's events, my somewhat pent up rage spewing from my mouth in a most unladylike fashion. Through my entire story, Madison played the role of the perfect audience. When my tale was finished, I felt much better.

"Well, the girl sounds like an absolute wench." Madison concluded firmly after I had folded my arms over my chest and stopped speaking. I nodded, happy that someone finally agreed with me. "If she's been brought up by pirates, then she has no place in a civilized town such as our own."

"Exactly my point!" I said excitedly.

Madison was quiet for a moment, her chin placed delicately in her hand. When she spoke again, her words weren't to my liking as much as the former ones had been. "Cassie," she began cautiously, "I know that you're an undeniably honest person, but are you sure you haven't exaggerated the atrocity of Robyn Sparrow just a little?"

I gave an indignant sigh. "Of course I haven't exaggerated. It's not my fault that her actions are so immoral they do not seem possible."

Madison laughed, "Oh, Cassie. Whatever will we do with you?"

I pursed my lips and looked at my friend, "I thought you were on my side."

She laughed and reached across the carriage to pull on one of my curls. "I'm always on your side, you goose. That's what friends are for. I just want to be absolutely positive that you haven't jumped to any conclusions about this Robyn girl. I don't deny that she isn't the most civilized of people, but now that I think about it, you do have a tendency to exaggerate."

My scathing, yet somewhat playful remark was cut off by the halting carriage. Instead, I squealed, "We're here!" And jumped out of the carriage before Henry could open the door for me. Madison followed me, and together, we flounced to the Norrington's door.

Within seconds, we had been escorted into the parlor and I delicately perched upon a couch, Madison settling across me. "Mr. Norrington will be with you shortly," the maid said with a nod. She left the room and Madison and I exchanged giggles.

"Are you excited?" Madison asked me coyly.

I frowned at her, "What would I be excited for?" Although I feigned innocence, I couldn't stop the small bubble of anticipation welling up within my stomach.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, a crooked grin stretched across her face. I rolled my eyes, just as the door was opening.

James strode in, shutting the door behind him. "Good afternoon, Ladies." He bowed and we curtsied in return. Once the formalities had been completed, he stepped forward. "It's good to see you again, Madison."

She quirked her head to the side, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Norrington."

He swept his cap off of his head elegantly, "If you insist."

I giggled as he turned to me, "Hullo, Cassie." He bent down and took my hand, planting a feather of a kiss on my finger tips. Madison beamed over his hunched form at me. He straightened and gestured an arm to each of us. "Now, Ladies, where shall we go this fine afternoon?"

I pondered the question for a moment, but Madison cut me off before I had a chance to speak. "As I'm sure you know, the Port Royal Charity Ball is tomorrow and---"

Before she could finish, James freed his arms from our light grasps and clasped them to his ears. "No!" He mock-groaned. "I'll have nothing to do with this girly ball of yours today."

"Oh, but James," Madison interjected, "there is so much to be done before one can attend such a thing."

Although there was a smile on his lips, I could tell James was serious when he shook his head and said, "Absolutely not."

I gave a playful sigh and turned to Madison. "I suppose we'll just have to complete our preparations tomorrow, Madison."

She too heaved a great sigh and shook her head mournfully. "We won't be nearly as lovely as we might have been if we had only prepared today."

Catching her gist, I continued, "And all the young men will ignore us, for there will be lovelier ladies at the ball."

"So we will grow old, and become spinsters, all thanks to you, Mr. James Norrington."

Madison swiped James on the arm and he folded his arms on his chest. "Spinsters it is then!"

"James!" I cried, "How could you say such a thing?"  
"It's all part of my plan," he said, glancing at me suggestively. "If you are too lovely, you'll have no time to dance with me; something that would utterly devastate me."

Thoroughly delighted, I consented. "If it means _so _much to you, why don't we skip the town today and go to the beach?"

James's face lit up like a little boy and I exchanged a bemused look with Madison. "Shall we?" James asked enthusiastically, offering us each an arm.

I took one, and Madison took the other, and it unison, we said, "We shall."

Rather than take the carriage to the beach, we selected to take the back route and ride horses. Although it wasn't entirely proper for young ladies to ride horses, I could care less. We entered the Norrington stable and I couldn't stop a delighted grin from spreading across my face.

I trotted toward the snow-white mare that I had ridden several times before and petted her on the nose. "Ah, Jeni," I said, as she gave me a snort, "you are beautiful." Her brown eyes regarded me carefully as I offered her several sugar cubes. She ate them quickly and I surveyed my dress, realizing it was not the most appropriate attire for riding. Again, although I knew I should care, I didn't. I patted Jeni's snout and wound my fingers through her white mane. She gave an impatient snort and Madison's voice startled me out of the world I had been in.

"I quite agree with your horse, Cassie. Let's get on with it, shall we?"

I turned around to find that Madison had already mounted and was staring at me atop her tall brown mare. "How did you do that so quickly?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me. "My older brother taught me." My eyes darted to her voluminous, green skirts and her smile broadened. "I'm full of surprises." She shook her head casually, light bouncing off of her red curls.

A stableman assisted me, and within a moment, I was settled upon Jeni, my many skirts splayed out in front of me. I frowned as I took in the horse hair they were already coated in. "Oi! Cassie!" James was behind Madison, atop a black horse who my memory told me was named Alex. I cocked my head expectantly and he continued. "I wouldn't worry about that dress if I were you. It's only going to get dirtier."

I sighed, completely aware that he was right. "I suppose we should get on with it!"

James grinned at me, and I could tell he had been waiting for that signal. "Last one to the beach is a rum-drunk pirate!" He spurred his horse, and Alex galloped out of the stable. I move my gaze to exchange a bewildered look with Madison, but to my dismay, she was quickly following James out the door.

"Hey! You two!" I cried, digging my heels into Jeni's side. "Wait up!"

Madison turned her head for a split second and said, "You ought to hurry, Cassie. Wouldn't want you to be like your pirate friend!"

I screeched and leaned over Jeni's neck, very happy that Dad had taught me how to ride properly.

After several twists and turns through Port Royal alleys, we had left the town and were rapidly approaching a dense jungle path that we had found on an exploration years ago as children. I knew from prior experiences that the rutty, dirt path led to a pristine Caribbean beach, a mile or so away from the harbor. Determination filled me and I raced harder, entering the dark jungle in seconds. A cloud of dirt shielded James and Madison from me as I raced through the jungle, tree branches swatting at my head. I whooped in a very unladylike fashion, a broad grin stretching across my face.

Jeni and I galloped onto the empty beach, and I smiled crazily. Not stopping to wonder how I beat my friends, I thrust my fist into the air. "Victory!" I cried, expecting my friends to come charging out of the jungle any second. I waited. And waited. Jeni pawed the sand impatiently and I craned my head around. A snort drew my attention to my left and I saw a head poke out from behind a tree. I spurred Jeni and we trotted toward the mysterious head.

"Hello?" I called curiously. A hoot of laughter confirmed my suspicions as my friends tumbled out of the jungle, their horses following delicately.

"You should have seen your face…." James trailed off, clutching his sides.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I commented dryly.

Madison offered me a smile. "Sorry, Cassie. It was James's idea, and I couldn't resist." As much as I wanted to stay angry, I couldn't.

"Whatever." I mumbled playfully. I dismounted, rubbing Andi, Madison's horse.

The three of us looked at each other and burst into laughter again, sinking onto the sandy ground. After our guffaws had subsided, I turned to my friends. "Well, we're here. What shall we do?"

James had already removed his boots and stockings and was wiggling his toes through the sand. "I'd love to take a swim… but I suppose that's out of the question."

I bit my lip. "It does sound refreshing."

Madison removed her own shoes and placed her hands on her knees. "It would be terribly improper."

"We wouldn't have anything to wear, either." I stated disappointedly.

We were resignedly silent for several moments before James spoke up. "It might not be too dreadful---"

I cut him off, "We can't James. What would people think?"

Madison smiled slyly. "No one has to know. After all, we're the only ones here."

"Madison!" I reprimanded sharply. "It's bad enough to consider swimming in our clothes, but with a boy? It's absolutely scandalous."

"We wouldn't be in our clothes, Cassie." James said. "I would keep my breeches on, and you two girls could wear your shifts."

The idea did not placate me a bit. "You pervert!" I screeched playfully.

James shrugged. "I'm just trying to come up with solutions."

"Why don't we take a walk?" I suggested, uncomfortable with the current topic. My friends agreed, and soon we were walking barefooted in the ocean surf.

The water was incredibly refreshing on my feet as I wiggled my toes through the scratchy sand. Colorful shells speckled the sand as the ocean water lapped around my ankles. I held my dress hiked above my knees, again cursing the heavy skirts. I could tell Madison's predicament was much like mine and we swapped sympathetic glances. Out to sea, I could see ships heading towards or away from Port Royal. The hot sun beat overhead, and I could feel myself roasting within the layers of my gown. "I'm so hot!" I complained to my friends. Madison nodded, wiping her hand across her brow.

"Wouldn't a swim be refreshing?" James asked teasingly. I declined firmly, although the idea no longer seemed so terrible.

"We really shouldn't, James." I said, trying to convince myself.

James swept into an elaborate bow, taking my hand in his own. "It is so unlike a gentleman to beg, milady, but if you would grant me this simple wish…"

I laughed lightly, pulling my hand from his grip. "I'm sorry, James. You may be willing to forsake your morals, but that is something I cannot do." He snatched up my hand again, this time pulling me close.

He lowered his voice and I felt my heart pound in my chest. "Please? Cassie?"

Finding it difficult to resist at such a close proximity, I shakily shook my head. "No. I can't, James."

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off as we both went tumbling into the ocean surf. I sat up, spluttering as I wiped my stinging eyes. James, next to me, howled and hopped up as the cold water seeped through his breeches. "Madison!" We both yelled at the same time. Madison, dry on the beach, was smiling at us impishly.

"I'm sorry," she said through her giggles, "I couldn't help it."

Muttering sourly, I tried to stand. "Couldn't help it?" A tug on my skirts pulled me back into the sandy water and I turned angrily on James. "What was that for?"

He laughed. "Can we swim now? You're already wet." I pondered it for a moment, before finally giving in. He whooped victoriously and rushed to the beach to pull off his wet shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his bare torso as he rushed back toward us, clad only in his navy breeches. He grinned at me flirtatiously and I blushed a deep red. "Well?" He asked expectantly. I realized he was waiting for Madison and I to remove our dresses and my blush deepened.

"Maybe this isn't the best of ideas…"

"Nonsense." Madison said, as she sprinted up the beach toward James's shirt. "Cassie, help me unbutton the back." Within a moment, Madison had stripped to her dark grey shift and looked at me, an eyebrow cocked. "Come on, then."

"I thought you were on my side." I said wryly.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Cassie. I did too, but James is just _so_ devilishly handsome, he swayed me." I scowled at her and James smiled at us from the shore.

"Well…. Unbutton me then." Madison's adept fingers went to work as I removed everything but my shift. I felt terribly exposed as I walked toward the ocean in nothing but my shift. Crossing my arms protectively over my chest, I looked at James.

He grabbed my hand and. "Let's go!" He began tugging me toward the ocean and I quickly snatched Madison's hand.

Soon, the three of us were bobbing in the ocean as waves lapped over our shoulders. James splashed me and I spit the salt water out of my mouth. "James!" I cried indignantly. I splashed him back, and with the help of Madison, we attacked James Norrington, splashing him and tickling him until he yelled for mercy. We spent the next hour or so on the beach, running back and forth between the water and the warm sand. When the sun began to sink, we sadly decided that we needed to return home, lest we be missed. We sprawled across the sand for another half hour, letting the sinking sun dry our wet clothes and bodies.

The ride home wasn't nearly as exciting as the race to the beach had been, but I knew we were all absorbed in the easiest way to sneak into our homes unnoticed. Madison departed first, and I bid her farewell, promising to see her again at tomorrow's ball. Then, James and I took the horses back to his stables. To our great surprise, and luck, the stables were empty. I returned Jeni to her stall, thanking her for the wonderful day.

"Shall Alex and I give you a ride home?" James asked me after he had assured me the grooms would brush Jeni down.

I smiled, "That would be lovely. I only ask that we take the back way."

He nodded fervently. "Wonderful idea, Ms. Turner. It would not do for the public to see us in our current state." I laughed, surveying first my own disheveled appearance, and then James's. My dress was wrinkled and coated in sand and my hair was a tangled knot. James's white shirt was stained brown with mud and his navy breeches had a residue of white salt.

"That wouldn't be good at all."

He led Alex toward me and placed his hands on my waist, assisting me onto the horse. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he began to lead the horse out of the stables. "Aren't you going to ride?"

He gave me a surprised look. "It wouldn't be at all proper, Cassie."

I shrugged, "After today, do you think I care?" My breathing sped up as he mounted up behind me. His arms went around me as he grasped the reins. The ride to our estate was entirely too short, as far as I was concerned. We stopped in the shadow of the garden wall and I slid off the horse. "I had a marvelous time today, James."

His booted feet hit the ground with a soft thud. "I did too." He said softly.

I gulped, unsure of what to do next. "Well, I suppose I'll see you at the ball tomorrow?"

"He shifted back and forth on his feet. "Actually, about that Cassie… If you're not already going with someone… may I have the honor of escorting such a lovely lady as yourself?"

I bit back the urge to squeal, and pushed a knot of hair behind my ear. "I would absolutely love that, James!"

A broad grin split across his face. "Great! I suppose… I suppose I should be getting back."

I nodded, unable to wipe the smile off of my face. "Yes, me too. I wouldn't want to be angering my mum and dad."

He mounted Alex. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cassandra."

I grinned, "That you will, Mr. Norrington." He tipped an imaginary hat at me and spurred Alex. I stood with my hands clasped in front of me until he had disappeared from my sight. Feeling as if I was on the top of the world, I scrambled up a trellis and over the garden wall. "Tomorrow." I whispered happily to myself.

**So Cassie's not all bad, right!?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Sorry for the long wait. One of us was in Disney World, and the other was in California. Anyways, the next chapter is almost done and things will FINALLY begin heating up. It's quite exciting. Please review, we've been feeling rather neglected! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Although I have been on the ride... **

**Chapter Nine **

I whistled a dirty pirate tune as I walked down a seemingly endless corridor. I dared not sing the words aloud for fear that someone would hear me and give me yet another tongue-lashing. I went over the lyrics in my head and couldn't help but grin, remembering when I had happily been aboard the _Pearl_. I heard a small noise and my ears immediately perked up. Sneaking on and off the _Pearl _had honed my listening skills, and now I quietly moved into a darker corner. A shuffling of slippers, not boots, told me that it was either a female or a quirky male returning from a bar. The hesitance noted in each step provided the information that the person was trying to be sneaky and had no experience with the art of maneuvering around an unsuspecting parent. I held my breath, waiting for the person to come around the corner and reveal themselves. I saw the ruffle of an overly poofy dress and grinned. 'Lady' Cassandra's dress had betrayed her before I even spotted her face.

I stepped out of the corner so I would be visible and grinned in what I knew was an irritating and cocky fashion. Cassandra saw me and gasped. I could see her searching for what barnacle-brained excuse she could come up with and wasn't disappointed. She stuck her nose up into the air and said, "I am so glad I was able to help dear old Mrs. Asher with her rowdy grandsons." Feigning surprise, she looked up at me. "Oh, hello, Robyn. I didn't see you there."

I snorted through my nose, purposefully laughing a little longer than necessary, as befitting the situation. "Did I do something to give you the impression that I'm daft as a rock? You've just returned back from an ocean trip with the dreamy James Norrington, and I'm guessing your parents were not aware of your whereabouts this afternoon." I took a wild guess, hoping to push her buttons.

"How... how did you know? Were you spying on me Robyn Sparrow?" Cassandra spluttered angrily with a clearly visible hint of fear in her eyes.

I laughed, delighted that I had guessed correctly. "As if I would need, or want, to spy on you when the clues are as visible as that large pimple on your nose." I could hear her gasp yet again as she started feeling around for the mentioned thing of disgust on her face. She would have a hard time as the item didn't actually exist. I continued my accusation, "You have salt residue on your dress, and I can smell the ocean on you. Your face is flushed, and when you came in you were in a overly-cheerful mood, which tells me you were with James Norrington, unbeknownst to your parents or his. Thus, you have broken not one, but two rules this afternoon." I happily placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at the haughty girl. "Who's the rule-breaker now, Cassandra Turner?" I pronounced her name as mockingly as possible, enjoying the switching of positions. I had apparently pushed her too far for her eyes flashed dangerously and her cheeks grew even redder, this time not because of pleasure.

"You... you..."

"What am I, _milady_?"

She shot me a withering glare and seemed to regain some of her venom. "You are just a filthy pirate tramp who will never amount to anything." She spit the words at me, although I could still sense an underlying layer of fear in her voice. "Enjoy tattling on me, wench." She shoved past me and marched angrily to her room. As I watched her retreat, I was provided with a feeling of satisfaction. Although I hated Cassandra Turner, our fights caused me the greatest pleasure. I sighed and looked out a window to sea. I would never admit it aloud, but Cassandra might have had the right idea. Squaring my shoulders, I swallowed my pride and decided I would take her idea and sneak out to sea myself.

"I'm going for a walk!" I hollered to anyone who might hear. I bounded down the stairs, taking care to step quietly. After slipping out the back door, I climbed over the garden wall and landed safely off of Turner property. All the same, I kept off of the main roads in case any of the Turner's 'helpful' neighbors happened to see me running down the road, skirts flying. Luckily the Turner house was about a mile away from the beach, and I managed to make it there just to catch a glimpse of the setting sun. I quickly, and without hesitancy, pulled my dress over my head. Unknown to Elizabeth, I had kept on a pair of breeches and a sleeveless shirt under the dress. I happily plunged into the water, and splashed in the waves, wading deeper into the ocean until I could no longer stand. When I started to tire, I flipped onto my back and watched the rising moon. The Turners would have a fit when they discovered my absence, but I didn't care. Although the family, with the exception of Cassie, was kind, I was sick being treated like some tavern house whore who needed to be called to repentance. With the appearance of the moon, the water dropped in temperature and I hesitantly began the swim back to shore.

I carried the dress over my shoulder, not wanting to put it back on and carry the enormous bulk around me. I walked as slow as I possibly could without stopping. I had not walked far when I made up my mind that I would not return to the Turner mansion right away. Something in me yearned for the disreputable lifestyle of a pirate, and I concluded that the entire island could not be filled with respectable moneybags such as the Turners. I headed toward the wharf, the one place that was bound to have a tavern.

As I drew closer my eyes only spotted one tavern. I chuckled, thinking how completely deprived the people of Port Royal were. I stashed my dress in some bushes, taking the time to pull a few bronze coins out. I walked into the brightly lit building, not sure what I would find, and was more than a little shocked. Instead of the brawls and whores, which I had become accustomed to, men sat at tables, quietly drinking while a few modestly clothed women walked around providing drinks to any willing customers. I walked up to the counter and plunked three coins down.

"I'll take a mug of the strongest rum you've got." The bartender looked up in surprise.

The old man removed his glasses and rubbed at them with a dirty towel before placing them back on his face. "Are ye sure miss? This ain't no tea or nothin'."

I glared at him, forgetting that he had no idea who I was. "I'm sure."

"All right, miss, but I won't be takin' no charge when ye pass out on my tables."

I smiled at the warning tone in his voice and the mystified expression plastered on his face. Flashing him my most brazen smile, I carried my mug to a table in a far corner and took a big gulp. It burned a little going down, and it was definitely strong, but I'd tasted stronger. I downed the whole cup, wiping my mouth with my hand when I was done. I reluctantly admitted to myself it was time to go home, for I knew if I stayed much longer I'd be back up at the counter, getting more rum. I'd been drunk before, and it was no picnic. Although Jack may not mind the splitting headache that inevitably follows a night of rum, I had no desire to repeat the experience. I left the mug on the counter and began the walk, stopping to pick up the dress. I pulled it over my head as I began to follow the path back to the Turner's house. Again, I kept off the main roads, ignoring the fact that walking was far more difficult than it had been before entering the tavern.

I once again scaled the wall, this time nearly falling off as I wobbled on the top. Despite my care to avoid a drunken state, there was no doubt that I was tipsy. The house was dark except for two unnaturally bright lights on either side of all the doors. I walked around to the other side of the house, ignoring the doors, for I knew there was a trellis supporting a climbing plant that led up to my window. Maybe if I had been thinking clearly, I would have realized that climbing a trellis in a gown while slightly intoxicated wasn't the best of ideas, but my mind was a little foggy. I gained altitude, foot by foot, as I gingerly made my way up to the second floor. My dress snagged, and I cursed aloud as my head spun. Finally, I arrived at the window and slowly pushed the window open and crawled into the room. I removed my dress and climbed into bed falling asleep quickly.

"Wake up!" Elizabeth shook me awake in the morning. I groaned and tried to burrow deeper into my bed. Elizabeth marched over to the windows and threw the thick velvet drapes back, exposing a harsh and unforgiving sun. "How am I supposed to get you ready for the dance tonight if you're asleep?"

Admitting defeat, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, pleased to find that not only had no one noticed my disappearance, but I was free of a headache. After several seconds of ignorance, I remembered the ball that had been discussed during dinner with the governor. I even had a dress!

"It is vital on the day of an important function such as this that you eat a good breakfast. Be at the main table downstairs in five minutes, please." I groaned again and somehow managed to roll out of bed and pull a relatively simple cotton dress over my head. My stomach growled and I increased my pace to the dining area. I was the last one there and was received with a slightly disapproving look from Cassandra.

"I have hired some extra help to help you girls get ready for the dance," Elizabeth stated crisply. At this, Cassandra and I looked up with shock on our faces. I was shocked because I already had two maids to help me get ready in the morning. How much more help could a single person need to prepare? I was fairly sure Cassandra's gasp was one of joy. "Robin, you are going to have an especially busy day today, for I need to instruct you in the proper etiquette for such an activity." Elizabeth told me, worry evident in her face.

After I was rushed to finish my muffins, fruit, toast and ham, I was hurried off to prepare for the dance. The day was a whirlwind of preparations, and I was constantly tutored by Elizabeth in the 'proper' ways of doing things while I was scrubbed, pampered, painted, and dressed. I had paint put on my face, and sponges put in my hair to help it curl. I was squeezed into a green and cream colored dress which even I have to admit was beautiful. I had an emerald necklace put around my neck and the five maids which had been helping me put clear paint on my nails and pulled my hair till I thought I would lose my composure and burst into a cacophony of colorful curses. My feet were slipped into heeled cream silk shoes with green bows.

At last I was allowed to look in front of a full-length mirror, and I couldn't help but utter a little gasp. I had never seen myself look like this before! Elizabeth smiled at me approvingly and rushed off to see about Cassandra's progress. I turned back to the mirror and gave myself a shy smile. What would Jack think about this new Robyn?


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten is the longest chapter so far. It was approximately 8 pages on my computer. Things are really heating up and the build up is finally over. I know it was slow, and am sorry, but the real story is about to begin! This is my favorite chapter, as emotions are boiling. Please please review and let me know how it is. **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Pirates of the Caribbean, alhtough my brother found a Captain Jack Sparrow sword in our hotel at Disney World...**

**Chapter Ten **

I twirled around in front of the mirror, marveling at my appearance. A knock sounded on my door and I stopped preening long enough to answer it. Forrester entered the room, dressed in his finest vest and breeches. I smiled at him. "Are you going to dance with all the ladies tonight, Forrester?"

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned at me mischievously. "But of course, dear sister."

I secured one last lock of hair and grabbed my handbag, taking his arm. "You wills save a dance for me, won't you, brother?" He pretended to consider it as he escorted me downstairs. "Forrester!" I cried in mock indignation.

He laughed. "Of course I'll dance with you, Cassie. Although I'm sure if I didn't, you'd hardly miss me. After all, you'll be spending most of the night with James, I'm sure."

I blushed, and a small smile crossed my lips. "That's right."

We descended into the foyer where Mum and Dad were waiting, both dressed splendidly. I extracted my arm from Forrester's and rushed toward Mum. "You look lovely!" I exclaimed as I admired her dress.

She smiled at me, eyes twinkling. "You look rather stunning yourself, darling."

"Your mother has always been a looker." Dad said slyly.

"Will!" Mum exclaimed, cheeks reddening.

Dad laughed and I exchanged a delighted look with Forrester. We loved it when our parents got on so.

We fell into silence, as we waited for a certain girl to arrive. I ignored the fact that even if Robyn was here, we'd have to wait for the coach. I shifted back and forth on my feet, clutching my handbag. We couldn't be late! James was undoubtedly waiting for me to arrive. "Where is that girl?" I muttered irritably.

Dad shot me a sharp look. "Cassie, I expect you to be kind to Robyn tonight. Put all your differences aside and put yourself in her shoes."

I wrinkled my nose. "Why would I want to put my feet in her moldy, old---"

"Cassie," Mum warned, narrowing her eyes at me.

Dad continued. "Robyn's never attended a function such as this and must feel incredibly nervous. I would greatly appreciate it if you would show her around and introduce her to some of your friends. I know that she's already met James, but perhaps you could introduce her to Madison." I sighed inwardly, already sure that I would do nothing of the sort. I needed to keep Robyn as far away from me as possible tonight.

"Sorry I'm late." My eyes flew to the top of the stairs and widened. Forrester's mouth opened slightly, and he uttered a quiet, "Wow."

"Forrester," I reprimanded slightly, taking his arm so that Robyn couldn't. As much as I hated to admit it, Robyn was stunning. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that she was actually a civilized person. But of course, I knew better. She finished descending down the stairs and I fingered my own brown curls self-consciously.

It doesn't matter, I told myself firmly, James asked you.

The thought was not comforting, for a moment later, another voice in my head nagged, But he's never seen Robyn like this.

"I am sorry," Robyn apologized again, offering a small smile to Mum and Dad.

Mum smiled at her. "It's all right. Now, shall we be off? I feel as if I haven't done anything exciting in ages." I furrowed my brow as I noticed the worried look Dad gave her. For some reason, I had a feeling Mum wasn't referring to the ball as exciting.

The carriage ride to the Port Royal Charity Ball seemed to drag on. I stared out the window, uncomfortably aware of Robyn Sparrow's dress against mine as she sat between Forrester and I. Upon arriving at the ball, my eyes began to scan the crown for James or Madison. I found Madison first and pushed through the crowd.

"Cassie!" She was standing with her parents, although when I appeared she quickly bade them farewell, and we proceeded toward the dance floor.

"You look wonderful, Madison!"

She smiled shyly at me, "Thanks Cassie. I rather love your dress. It's better than last year!" I gave an appreciative twirl and we giggled.

I lowered my voice. "Did you manage to sneak in yesterday."

She nodded, eyes searching for our parents. "Did you?"

"Yes," I whispered, although it was likely no one would have heard me if I were shouting. "Although Robyn saw me come in and she guessed what I was doing."

Madison gasped. "Did she tell your parents."

"That's the odd part," I said, making sure neither my family nor Robyn were near. "She hasn't said a word."

"Hmm," Madison puzzled, twirling a lock of her red hair. "That's curious."

"What's curious?" A male voice asked.

I jumped, and whirled around. "James!" I cried when I identified the speaker.

He smiled at me, "I'm ever so glad that you're delighted I'm here, but I'd like my question answered."

"What?" I asked, momentarily forgetting what Madison and I had been discussing.

"What's curious?" He asked again.

"We were talking about yesterday." Madison filled in.

"Yes, that's it. I was telling Madison that yesterday Robyn saw me sneak in, and she even guessed what we were doing, but she said nothing!"

"That is curious." James said.

"Exactly what I said," Madison said, eyes twinkling.

"So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I ought to try and be nice for a time. My parents wanted me to show her around tonight, but I'd really rather not."

Madison pursed her lips. "You know you probably should, Cassie."

I sighed heavily. "You're right. I'll introduce her to a few people, and then I can be on my way."

"I'll come with you," James volunteered.

"So will I," Madison said. "I'd rather like to meet this notorious Robyn Sparrow. After all, her father's practically a legend."

"Don't say that to my father," James chuckled.

"….Captain Jack Sparrow." I heard a girl's voice boasting loudly.

"This way," I said, leading my friends toward the voice. I held tightly to James's hand as we pushed through the throng of dancers. Madison trail behind, and I cast occasional glances over my shoulder to ensure that she was still with us.

Robyn was seated on a chair chatting animatedly with a group of six or seven boys. Her eyes flashed, and a smug smile was pasted on her face. I couldn't believe it. Not only had the wench captivated my brother, but she had also seduced nearly all of the young men in our age group! Madison and I exchanged disgusted looks.

"At least now you won't have to deal with her tagging along all night." James consoled me, mirth laced in his voice.

I sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," he laughed.

"She is pretty," Madison said softly.

"Very pretty." James agreed. I glared at James and he shot me a small smile. "Just because I think another girl is pretty doesn't mean I am not entirely devoted to you, Cassandra Turner."

Although I knew he was mocking me, his statement placated me. "Shall we dance?" I asked him, hoping to draw him away from the clutches of Robyn's pirate wiles.

"Cassie!" Robyn's voice stopped me and I turned around slowly. She had a smug smile on her face. "It's so good to see you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, I'm utterly thrilled to see you too, Robyn Sparrow. In fact, I haven't seen you in a full ten minutes!"

The boys surrounding her snickered quietly, as did my friends. Robyn's eyes flashed dangerously and I smiled innocently. Robyn may be beautiful, but she wasn't used to this world. I could see that Robyn wanted to spit something venomous at me, but she couldn't in front of so many people.

"Oh dear, has it only been ten minutes?" She had quickly regained her composure. "I've been having so much fun with these gentlemen I completely lost track of time." She smiled at me smugly, as if daring me to refute that.

I bristled, and offered a sweet smile. "Losing track of time is nothing to be ashamed of Robyn. I'll speak to my parents this evening and perhaps we can go about arranging lessons."

"Lessons?" Robyn asked skeptically.

"Of course. Learning to tell time is really no hassle at all. In fact, I think I learned the skill when I was approximately six years in age. It should take you no time at all." The snickers increased and I smiled at a fuming Robyn. "Anyhow, I really should go. Don't worry about losing track of time again. All you need do is ask one of these fine gentlemen the time. I'll see you later, Robyn." I waved sweetly and led my friends away from Robyn.

When we were clearly out of ear shot, James chuckled loudly. "Are all of your encounters like that?"

I shrugged, "I suppose they are."

Madison laughed. "You have the sharpest tongue I've ever seen, Cassie."

I smiled. "I do what I can." Changing the subject I asked, "Now that you've met her, isn't she positively awful."

I knew Madison was slow to judge anyone, so I waited for her response patiently. "Well, we definitely did not see the best side of her."

"We just saw the only side to Robyn Sparrow." I stated matter-of-factly.

James laughed again. "You were a little harsh yourself, Cassie."

I stopped and placed my hands on my hips. "_I _am harsh? Robyn is the most insensitive, unkind, noisy, dishonest," I spluttered searching for the right word, "_pirate _I have ever seen."

"Isn't she the only pirate you've met?" Madison asked me.

James squeezed my hand. "Calm down, Cassie. For tonight, let's just forget about Robyn Sparrow."

I sighed, "All right, shall we dance?"

James nodded and Madison adeptly excused herself, saying she needed to find her parents.

The music commenced and James led me to the dance floor. He positioned his hands and I felt my face heat up. I noticed that he held me much closer than he ever had at a previous ball. We danced several dances together, although my favorites were undoubtedly the waltzes and other slow dances. "Cassie," he whispered into my ear, during our fourth dance. His breath in my ear caused a shiver to run down my spine. "Would you like to go outside?"

My breathing increased as he led me off of the dance floor and onto a balcony. We were facing the ocean and I watched it crash onto shore. "I had a lot of fun yesterday." I said softly, eyes transfixed on the ocean.

He grasped my hand. "So did I." We were silent for several moments, both of us watching the harbor. I noticed a strange ship sail into port, sails ragged.

"James?" I asked, never letting the ship out of my sight. "Do you know what that ship is?" I looked up at him, surprised to find him staring at me.

His eyes quickly darted toward the ocean. "I've never seen that ship before, but if you'd like I could ask my father."

I nodded, my heart beginning to pound. "I...I..."

"Cassie, what is it?"

I gulped. "I've got a terrible feeling, James." He frowned, but I continued. "It... it reminds me of the _Black Pearl. _I know it's not, but do you... do you suppose it could be a pirate ship?" I felt lightheaded.

"Of course not Cassie, what would a pirate ship be doing in Port Royal?" I shot him an incredulous glance, and he smiled sheepishly. "I was only trying to comfort you."

I squeezed his hand. "You're doing a fine job, James." He leaned toward me and my heart sped up as my eyes fluttered shut. I knew this was entirely improper, but I didn't care.

"Cassie!" Robyn's voice caused us to leap apart quickly, and my head whipped in her direction. I was mortified to see her eyes dart mischievously between James and I. "What's going on out here?" She asked, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

I didn't answer her. "What are you doing here, Robyn?" I snarled at her.

She smiled at me smugly. "I was only doing what your parents asked me to do. I know you're so keen on obeying the rules, so I don't understand why you're so angry." She shot James a coy smile.

"What did Mum and Dad ask you to do?"

Her grin widened. "Supper's been prepared."

I bit my tongue, not wanting to degrade her too badly in front of James. I shot James a disappointed glance and he offered me his arm. In silence, we followed Robyn inside.

Supper proceeded slowly. During other balls, supper was often the highlight, but tonight, sitting between Robyn and Dad, I wasn't having the best of times. My eyes kept darting to where James was sitting with Admiral Norrington, and I couldn't keep from blushing every time our eyes met. "So," Robyn asked me during supper, "having fun tonight?" I nodded bitterly as I watched her sip a glass of red wine. The wine sparked my attention, and a plan began to formulate in my mind.

I did my best to sip my own glass of wine as quickly as possible. I ignored the bewildered glances that some of the nearby diners were sending me, and finally finished my glass. By the time I had finished my first glass and requested a second, supper was practically over. I watched Robyn out of the corner of my eye and waited for the opportune moment. It arrived when supper ended and people began to rise. I knew I might be severely punished if found out, but when Robyn had interrupted the almost kiss, she had also pushed me over the edge. Like everyone around us, she rose from the table. I took that opportunity to splash my entire glass of red wine onto her green and cream skirts. Robyn shrieked and the room went silent.

I did my best to keep the smirk off of my face as I stared, surprised, at Robyn's previously lovely dress. I frowned slightly, hoping my charade of innocence would keep me from blame. "Cassandra Turner!" I had known that she would immediately blame me.

"Oh, Robyn!" I exclaimed, "Your dress! It's ruined."

"You think I don't know that?" She snarled.

I frowned slightly. "Would you like me to help you? We could go to the washroom and---"  
"Do NOT feign innocence, Turner. I know very well that you're behind this stunt." Mum and Dad looked at me with shock written across their faces, and I snuck a glance at James who looked amused. I didn't have to look at Forrester, for I could hear his muffled guffaws from my place.

For a moment, panic rose in my chest, and I gulped in air desperately. "I... I don't know what you're talking about, Robyn."

She glared at me, "Don't you?"

"Is this true, Cassie?" Mum asked hesitantly.

I opened my mouth to lie, but found I couldn't lie to my mum. Drat, I cursed silently. I should have thought of this before I ruined her dress. I smiled the best I could. "It was an accident?" I hadn't meant to phrase it as a question, but I was becoming much less sure of myself as the seconds ticked by. I was aware that every single person in this room was watching me, and that I had probably ruined my reputation forever. What was I thinking? I moaned silently. My life was practically over!

Dad stood up. "An accident?"

I tried nodding.

"This doesn't look like an accident, Cassie."

Now I tried nonchalance, "Well, it was."

Robyn shot me another glare and balled her fists. "You've messed with the wrong person, Cassandra Turner, or did you happen to forget? I am, as you so love to point out, a _pirate._"

I gulped. I had actually overlooked that. Robyn would probably think nothing of slitting my throat while I slept. I got to my feet, and narrowed my eyes. There was no point in feigning innocence now. "If you are a pirate, like you're oh so proud of, why do you care about a dress? I didn't think pirates cared about things like clothing and hygiene." I placed my hands on my hips, no longer afraid what people thought.

Robyn was breathing heavily, eyes flashing. "Hmm," she said, placing finger on her lip. "It appears that mighty Cassie isn't as clever as she thought she was. Although if we're going to discuss misconceptions, I've got one for you." I felt my stomach sink, as I realized where she was taking this. I glanced toward James who was watching us raptly, and noticed that he seemed to realize what was happening as well. Robyn continued. "Here I was thinking that you cared about rules and formality, only to find that I was terribly mistaken."

"Robyn, please don't..."

"You were mistaken?" Mum asked.

"Oh yes," Robyn continued. "unless the rules in the Turner household are loser than I thought they were. I never would have thought, Cassie, that sneaking out of the house to swim in the ocean with a certain gentleman complies with the rules." I blushed scarlet and avoided all eye contact as a collective gasp was issued around me.

"What?" Dad asked, his voice rising.

I maintained silence, refusing to let Robyn see me defeated. I noticed Madison was looking determinedly at the ground, and I willed her to stay out of this. "It's true," I said, setting my jaw and meeting Dad's eyes.

"Who was the 'certain gentleman?'"

I forced myself not to look at James. "I cannot tell you."

An icy element entered Dad's voice. "Cassandra, you must tell us."

I shook my head firmly. "I am sorry."

"I can tell you who it is." Robyn's voice penetrated the stony silence and I cringed.

To my surprise, Mum cut her off. "I appreciate your... er... willingness to help, Robyn, but Cassie must tell us on her own."

"And she _will_ tell us," Dad said sternly.

I said nothing, determined not to betray James.

"It was me." I gasped, as James spoke up.

I met his eyes and he smiled at me. "I appreciate you defending me, Cassie, but I cannot let you take all of the blame."

I smiled at him, forgetting everyone else. "Thanks, James." I said softly.

The moment was quickly interrupted as Admiral Norrington rose to his feet, eyes blazing. "Father, I..."

"Did not think?" the Admiral cut off his son. "I cannot begin to imagine what was going through your mind. You have disgraced this family, James. I am afraid I have no choice."

I froze, my hand clutched to my breast. What was he going to do?  
"James I can no longer permit you to associate with the Turners."

I opened my mouth to protest. "Please, Admiral, we're so sorry! We never wanted to---"

"I am afraid what you want no longer matters, Cassandra." He spat my name at me, and I was horrified to find tears sliding down my cheeks. Norrington turned to the rest of the room, "James will be attending boarding school in England at the start of the fall semester."

I gasped, and looked to James desperately. He turned to his father. "Please, Father! How am I ever to follow in your footsteps if I am in England?" It was a sad excuse, and we both knew it, but at least he was trying.

Norrington glared at me. "It appears that you cannot handle yourself, therefore you will be sent to a place where you will be under the strictest discipline. I will ensure your passage on the next ship to England."

James clenched his jaw and then looked to me. "What about me and Cassie?"

Admiral Norrington's eyes flashed. "This is for the best, James. As I have warned you before, it is not wise to mingle with the Turner family. This will not be the first time associations with the Turners have led to turmoil."

I was shocked when Mum's icy voice cut into the room. "Admiral Norrington, I would pray that you are not petty enough to let past differences impact the relationships between our children."

"I am afraid, _Mrs. Turner,_ that this is a matter in which I will make the decision on my own. No amount of seduction on your behalf will persuade me otherwise."

I gasped, as did the rest of the room. I couldn't believe Admiral Norrington would insult my mother so. A ring of metal made me jump as Dad unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the Admiral.

"I would advise you guard your tongue, _Admiral._"

The Admiral drew his own sword. "Well, isn't this a familiar picture, Mr. Turner?"

A small smile flitted across Dad's face. "Aye, it does appear so."

Norrington sent Dad a venomous look. "But it appears that this time you don't have the help of Sparrow."

My heart thundered in my chest, and I realized that the room had nearly emptied out. Only Mum, Dad, Forrester, Robyn, and the Norringtons remained. Even Madison had left.

"Dad, put the sword away," James prodded, glancing toward me nervously. The tension in the room was practically unbearable.

Norrington never took his eyes off of Dad as he replied to his son, voice shaking. "That is something I will not do, James. The Turners have caused turmoil for the last time."

Dad narrowed his eyes, and I was surprised to see the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Is this how it is going to be, Admiral? For it appears as if you are outnumbered."

"Outnumbered? I knew that you were daft, Turner, but I never thought it extended this far. You see, you are one man as am I. The difference is that James makes two, therefore it is you who are outnumbered."

"I will not fight, Dad!" James yelled, trying to wedge his body between Dad and Norrington.

"Move, James." Dad yelled, "This is not your battle."

"This isn't anyone's battle!" James cried, frustration leaking into his voice. "Cassie and I never meant for this to happen!"

"He's right!" I called, hoping to ease things over. "We're so sorry!"

Both Dad and Norrington appeared unhearing, and they circled each other for a moment before Dad spoke. "Forrester," he said so softly I am sure Norrington could not hear, "give your mother your sword."

Forrester cast a bewildered glance between Mum and Dad. "What?"

"Do what I ask. Quietly give Mum your sword."

"But Dad, if you need help, shouldn't I help?"

"You sword, boy! Give Elizabeth your sword!"

Forrester said nothing else, rapidly unsheathing his sword and handing it to Mum. He came to stand beside me, and my mind raced. "It appears, Norrington, that I am not as daft as you think. I am one, and Elizabeth is two."

"What?" I am sure my exclamation went unheard.

My eyes widened as Mum grasped the sword like an expert. "Forrester," I whispered quietly, "did you know--"

He shook his head, gazing intensely at Mum and Dad.

"Elizabeth is a woman." Norrington sneered, casting a bitter look toward Mum.

Dad shrugged. "You are right. Shall we fight?" I couldn't believe how calm he was being about everything.

Metal clashed and I felt my heart sink. Dad lunged, jumping onto the table toward Norrington who deflected his attack. They parried back and forth on the long table, no one managing to draw blood. I was horrified as Mum jumped onto the table, attacking Norrington from the other side. Someone was going to be killed! "Please stop!" I shrieked, panicked. "Please!" No one paid me any attention. "We have to do something, Forrester!"

The ring of swords filled the room and I felt my level of desperation go up a notch. I whirled around the room, searching for something, anything that might help stop the madness. My eyes landed on Robyn who was watching from a corner, a small smile on her lips. I forgot everything else as I stormed toward the wench that had ruined my life. "Robyn Sparrow!" I shrieked. "This is all your fault!"

She shrugged. "I did nothing but tell the truth."

"Nothing else?" I asked wildly. "You've done nothing since you arrived here? Well that's a lie if I ever saw one. You've done _everything _to make my life miserable."

Robyn shrugged. "I enjoy it."

"How can you be so calm?" I asked wildly. "My parents could be killed. Although I'm surprised you haven't already killed us in our sleep."

"My father's Captain Jack Sparrow. He does dangerous stuff all the time. I'm rather used to it."

I squared my shoulders and glared at her, the duel still taking place behind me. "Oh I see. Because your father is bloody Captain Jack Sparrow, you're entitled to do anything you want. Well, let me tell you what I think of this famous Jack Sparrow. I think he's nothing more than a mask for someone bigger and better, why, perhaps he's nothing more than a low down, barnacle head who--"

I was cut off as a blow to my stomach knocked the air out of me. I gasped in air, clutching my stomach. I regained my composure as quickly as possible and stared up at the fuming Sparrow-girl.

"Jack Sparrow is three times the person you'll ever be." She hissed.

"You punched me?" I asked, surprised at how calm my voice sounded. She nodded, seeming a little confused. "Well, then let me return the favor!"

I swung my fist, connecting with the side of her head. I shrieked as she groaned, blood spurting from her nose. I had never punched someone before. Before I could even think twice, her own fist came swinging back at me, and I ducked, just barely. Forgetting everything else, I lunged toward her, grappling for her hair. I entwined my fingers into her black curls and pulled down, bringing both of us to the ground. We fumbled for a moment, before stumbling to our feet. A kick to my shins sent me tumbling back to the floor, pain shooting into the rest of my legs. I yelled out, as I pulled myself to my feet, scratching at her arm as I did so. A punch to my head sent me reeling back onto the floor and stars flashed in front of my eyes. I felt blackness begin to close in, but I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to say conscious.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Forrester hovering over me, standing between Robyn and I. "Are you all right, Cassie? I saw you go down!"

I tried to nod but found it hurt too much to do so. "Well, I'm glad you're all right, because let me tell you what I think about all this!" I recognized the dangerous rise in his voice.

"Please, not now, Forrester."

"There's no time like the present."

"Go on Forrester." My eyes flew to the speaker, Robyn, and I noticed that while she was still standing, she was swaying dangerously.

Good, I thought meanly, at least she didn't get away unscathed.

"What were the two of you thinking? No, don't answer that. Mum and Dad are fighting Admiral Norrington, and at this point I think it's safe to say that a doctor will need to be called. The two of you are no help, over here fighting like school boys. We need to do something to _stop _this madness, not contribute to it!"

I pushed myself onto my elbows, my head spinning. "What do you suggest that we do?"

Forrester threw his hands into the air. "I don't know! Anything!"

At that moment I heard a recognizable voice cry, "Pirates!" My eyes flew toward the speaker, and I saw James standing at the window, eyes wild. "They're coming this way! Bar the door!"

James rushed toward the door, and Forrester followed him. Together they braced the door with chairs and then pushed back on it, waiting for the impact. I was surprised to find a hand on my elbow, and looked up to find Robyn offering me a hand. "Come on, Cassie. I think for the moment we should be allies." I was skeptical, but knew that I needed to take the help. If pirates were truly on the way, there was no better person to deal with them than Robyn. I accepted her hand and hefted myself to my feet. We said nothing to each other as we hobbled toward the door. A bang on the door made me shriek, and I forgot about my own pain, rushing to the door to help barricade it. The four of us pushed back on the door, trying to keep the pirates from entering. Mum and Dad were still oblivious as to what was happening as the duel intensified.

We weren't strong enough, and the doors burst open, pushing us to either side. I found myself hurled into a corner with Robyn and Forrester, but I couldn't see James anywhere. Forrester leapt to his feet, pulling me up with him, and the three of us rushed out of the corner, looking for an adequate hiding place. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I noticed James slouched on the ground, unconscious, and I felt my throat tighten.

The duel had stopped and Mum, Dad, and the Admiral appeared to be currently on the same side as they prepared to fight the pirates who were now streaming into the room. There seemed to be about fifteen of them in all; they were a filthy, smelly, ragged lot. The room was full of battle cries, the ring of metal, and the occasional shot of a pistol. I screamed as a grungy, filthy pirate jumped in front of us, pistol cocked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Robyn Sparrow, all dressed up for a tea party."

Robyn glared at him, "Yes, I suppose I am. We'll just be going now." She attempted to push past him, but the first pirate whistled, and a larger pirate barred our way.

"Actually, Ms. Sparrow, we are here for _you_." He pointed a grimy finger at Robyn.

"How kind of you," Robyn snarled. "Unfortunately, I cannot come with you." She tried again to push past the man, but again was stopped.

"Ah, but you see, this is an important matter regarding Jack."

Robyn stopped pushing. "Jack?"

The first pirate grinned, revealing two missing teeth and a gold one. "Aye, Jack Sparrow."

"But what do you scoundrels want with me?"

The big man leered at her. "That ain't for your ears, Sparrow."

Robyn glared at the man and placed her hands on her hips. "Well then you don't need me."

"You're missing the point, girlie. Jus' because can't hear it, don't mean we don't need you."

"Did you not hear her?" I asked, speaking up for the first time. "She's not going with you."

"Stay out of this." Robyn muttered to me quietly.

"Who's your friend, Sparrow?"

"She's not my friend." Robyn glared dangerously at the man.

"Ah, ye be something more?" The pirate smile suggestively and I felt my stomach churn.

I took a step forward, pointing my finger at the pirate. "Why, you mongrel! Robyn Sparrow and I are complete and utter enemies."

The bulkier man leered at me. "Well, that soothes my heart. Seein' as you ain't friends, Sparrow won't mind if ye come with us." I opened my mouth to scream, but a sour-tasting gag was shoved in.

"Leave my sister alone!" Forrester stepped forward, hand flying to the empty sheath.

"Appears you don't have a weapon, boy."

Forrester glared, balling his fists. "I think that's an inaccurate statement."

"Forrester, don't!" I tried to say through my gag, although it came out inaudible.

Before I could do anything else, Forrester swung, hitting the larger pirate in the gut. I took the opportunity to kick the shin of the man that was holding me and wiggle away, quickly untying the gag. I returned to my place between Forrester and Robyn and balled my own fists, feeling rather silly. Robyn jumped into the air, kicking the first pirate in the chin. Realizing the direness of the situation, I kicked the man, breathing heavily. The two pirates stared at the three of us dumb-founded and I risked a glance at Robyn and Forrester. Both had their fists ready, fierce expressions on their faces. To my surprise, and horror, the pirates began to laugh.

"They sure showed us." The first one chuckled to his mate.

"Yeah," added the bigger one, "that's the last time I mess with _children._" I heard something of a growl come from Robyn and gulped. I had a feeling we weren't out of this yet. My theory was proved right as I was rammed into from behind. I went sprawling into the arms of the large pirate. I squirmed desperately, screaming for help, but found myself being whisked out of the ball room.

"Grab the Sparrow brat and her two mates! All sails to Tortuga!" I heard a man yell behind me.

"Forrester! James!" I cried frantically. My eyes scanned the room and landed on Mum and Dad who were attempting to attack the rapidly retreating pirates. "Mum! Dad!" My pleas went unheard as the ball room doors closed behind us. "Robyn?" I tried desperately, hoping for even the smallest bit of help. I squirmed again, trying to free myself from the hold of my kidnapper. "Anybody?"

"I'm here, _milady._" The mocking voice of my kidnapper was the last thing I heard before a blow to my head rendered me unconscious.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? **


End file.
